


Niespodziewana pomoc

by AbbyMaitland91



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyMaitland91/pseuds/AbbyMaitland91
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy do kompanii Thorina Dębowej Tarczy dołączy się jeszcze jeden wędrowiec? Czy dziewczynie z pokolenia Dunedainów uda się uchronić dziedziców Durina? Czy dumny Thorin nie za późno przyzna się do uczuć wobec Irriny?





	1. Niespodziewana pomoc

To jest fanfiction, które opublikowałam jakiś czas temu. Uznałam, że muszę go trochę zmodyfikować, jednak po namyśle początek zostawiam niezmieniony. (Postacie i zdarzenia, które występują w tej historii należą do J.R.R. Tolkiena i Petera Jacksona. Do mnie należy tylko Irrina i jej historia)

_Drogi Frodo...Spytałeś kiedyś, czy opowiedziałem ci wszystko o swoich przygodach. Choć to, co powiedziałem, było prawdą, poznałeś tylko jej część. Zestarzałem się, Frodo. Już nie jestem tym samym hobbitem, co kiedyś. Czas, byś dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Ta historia zaczęła się dawno temu, daleko na wschodzie, w krainie, jakich nie ma już dziś na świecie. W mieście Dal, gdzie był sławny targ, obfitujący we wszelkie dobrodziejstwa. Sielski i dostatni. Dal leżała u stóp najświetniejszego królestwa Śródziemia, Ereboru. Władał nim Thror, Król pod Górą, najpotężniejszy z krasnoludów. Władał pewną ręką, w głębokim przekonaniu, że schedę przejmą po nim jego syn i wnuk. Och, Frodo, Erebor wydrążono głęboko we wnętrzu góry. O pięknie tej twierdzy krążyły legendy. Jej bogactwo kryło się w głębi ziemi. Kamienie szlachetne, wydzierane skałom, oraz żyły złota, spływające po skale, niczym rzeka. Krasnoludy mają niebywałą zdolność wyrabiania pięknych przedmiotów, z diamentów, szmaragdów, rubinów i szafirów. Zaś w najgłębszych czeluściach odkryto najcenniejszy skarb...Serce Góry. Arcyklejnot. Thror nazwał go klejnotem króla. Uznał to za znak boskiego namaszczenia jego rządów. Wszyscy składali mu hołd. Nawet Thranduil, wielki król elfów. Lata pomyślności nie trwały jednak wiecznie. Następowały ponure dni i niespokojne noce. Thror coraz bardziej pożądał złota. Jego umysł zaczęła trawić choroba. Zrodziła się w umyśle, a rozwój choroby zapowiada...nadejście zła. Najpierw usłyszeli huk, podobny do ryku huraganu. Sosny na zboczach góry pękały pod naporem gorącego, suchego wichru. ..Był to ognisty smok z północy. Smaug. Tego dnia Dal została bestialsko zniszczona. Smauga nie obchodziło miasto. Pragnął innej zdobyczy. Smoki przejawiają nieposkromioną i mroczną żądzę złota. Erebor został zdobyty. Smok będzie strzegł swego łupu, póki żyje. Tego dnia elfowie nie przyszli z pomocą, ani żadnego następnego. Thranduil nie zamierzał narażać swoich zastępów w starciu ze smokiem. Pozbawieni ojczyzny, krasnoludowie z Samotnej Góry tułali się wśród pustkowi. Niegdyś potężny lud upadł nisko. Młody krasnoludzki książę podejmował się każdej pracy, lecz często wracał myślami do zasnutego dymem księżyca, ponad ruinami miasta, do drzew płonących niczym pochodnie i smoka ziejącego ogniem, obracającego w proch jego dom. Nigdy nie wybaczył i nigdy nie zapomniał. Tu oto, drogi Frodo, pojawiam się ja. Całkiem przez przypadek, oraz z woli czarodzieja, los włączył mnie do tejże opowieści. Zaczęła się ona tam, gdzie można się spodziewać..._

_„W pewnej norze w ziemi mieszkał sobie hobbit. Nie jakiejś obskurnej, brudnej, wilgotnej norze, pełnej robactwa i smrodu. Była to nora hobbita, a to oznacza... pyszne jedzenie, ogień w kominku i wszelakie wygody domu"._

_LATA WCZEŚNIEJ…_

Bilbo skończywszy obfite śniadanie usiadł na ławeczce przed swym domem i zapalił fajkę. Shire słynie z fajkowego ziela, które jest podobno najlepsze w całym Śródziemiu… Gdy nagle słońce przysłonił mu jakiś cień. Wysoki, stary mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu i spiczastym kapeluszu przystanął koło płotu naszego hobbita.

_\- Dzień dobry! - powiedział Bilbo._

_\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Życzysz mi dobrego dnia, czy wmawiasz, że taki jest? – zapytał starzec i dodał - Może dobrze się czujesz tego konkretnego dnia, albo uważasz, że dziś należy być dobrym?_

_\- Chyba wszystko naraz. – odparł zmieszany Baggins - Pomóc w czymś?- zapytał z czystej ciekawości._

_\- To się dopiero okaże. Szukam towarzysza do wspólnej przygody._

_\- Przygody? – nie był pewien czy dobrze zrozumiał szarego wędrowca - Wątpię, by ktoś tu był zainteresowany przygodami. Są nieprzyjemne, niepokojące i pozbawione wygód. Można się przez nie spóźnić na kolację.- wstał z ławki i zaczął cofać się w stronę domku - Miłego dnia!_

_\- I pomyśleć, że doczekałem "miłego dnia" od syna Belladonny Tuk. Jakbym był obwoźnym handlarzem guzików! – powiedział oburzony czarodziej._

_\- Co proszę?_

_\- Zmieniłeś się, choć nie całkiem na lepsze, Bilbo Bagginsie._

_\- Czy my się znamy?_

_\- Znasz moje imię, choć nie pamiętasz do kogo należy._

_\- Jestem Gandalf, a Gandalf to...ja._

_\- Gandalf, wędrowny czarodziej, który stworzył tak cudne ognie sztuczne u starego Tuka podczas przesilenia letniego? Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze się tym parasz._

_\- A czymże innym?_

_\- Rad jestem, że coś na mój temat pamiętasz. Choćby tylko fajerwerki. Postanowione zatem. Dobrze ci to zrobi. A mnie czeka zabawa. Przekażę pozostałym._

_\- Co? Nie, nie. Chwila!_

_\- Nie życzymy sobie żadnych przygód. Dziękuję bardzo, nie dzisiaj, nie... Proponuję spróbować za Wzgórzem albo po drugiej stronie Wody. Miłego dnia!_

Bilbo miał nadzieję, że jasno dał do zrozumienia Gandalfowi, że nie godzi się na żadną eskapadę. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi właśnie wtedy, gdy siadał do kolacji. Zaintrygowany podszedł do drzwi, w których stał ….krasnolud.

\- Dwalin, do usług.

\- Bilbo... Baggins. Nawzajem.- hobbit zawsze pamięta o uprzejmości. - Czy my się znamy?

\- Nie.

Bilbo chcąc nie chcąc musiał wpuścić nieoczekiwanego gościa do domu. Hobbici nie mają nic przeciwko gościom, o ile ci się wcześniej zapowiedzą. Baggins patrząc na apetyt krasnoluda zastanawiał się czy zostanie mu na jutro choćby kilka pysznych bułeczek. Kolejny raz zadzwonił dzwonek. Nie spodziewał się kolejnych gości. Poszedł jednak otworzyć.

\- Balin, do usług.- w drzwiach stał kolejny krasnolud.

\- Dobry wieczór.- powiedział pan Baggins.

Bilbo wpuścił do domu i tego krasnoluda, ale zaczął się powoli irytować. Czy to jakiś głupi żart? Nie zdążył zapytać o to swoich gości, gdy znowu rozległ się dzwonek. W drzwiach stało dwóch krasnoludów. Byli znacznie młodsi od tych w środku.

\- Fili. – powiedział krasnolud o blond włosach.

\- I Kili - dodał brunet , po czym obaj skłonili się nisko i dodali - do usług.

\- Zapewne pan Baggins?- zapytał Kili.

\- Nie ma wstępu, pomyłka.- Baggins nie chciał kolejnych krasnoludów w swoim domu.

\- Odwołali? – zaczęli się dopytywać - Nikt nas nie uprzedził.

\- Nic nie odwołali.- powiedział Bilbo.

\- Doskonale.- Kili i Fili weszli do środka korzystając ze zmieszania naszego gospodarza.

Młodzi dołączyli do swoich kompanów, wyglądało na to, że bardzo dobrze się znali. I znowu zadzwonił dzwonek.

-Nikogo nie ma w domu!- zakrzyknął zirytowany Bilbo. Poszedł jednak otworzyć drzwi, a zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że do środka wpadło kilku krasnoludów. Za nimi stał…

\- Gandalf!- zakrzyknął hobbit. Wiedział już, że to sprawka czarodzieja.

Bilbo patrzył zrozpaczony jak krasnoludy plądrują mu spiżarnie. Wyjęli całą zastawę, którą Baggins odziedziczył po przodkach, a do której był bardzo przywiązany. Jakie było jego przerażenie kiedy krasnoludy zaczęły podawać sobie talerze do zmywania.

\- Ostrożnie, to zastawa po mamie.- biedny hobbit prosił i ostrzegał, ale na próżno - Tak nie wolno, sztućce się wygną.

\- Słyszeliście, chłopcy? Boi się, że stępimy noże.- zawołał Bofur, krasnolud w śmiesznej czapce.

_Tępić noże, giąć łyżeczki!_

_Rozbić gąsior, korek w ogień!_

_Tłuc kieliszki i miseczki!_

_Bilbo łapie się za głowę_

_Drzeć obrusy, tłuścić plamy!_

_Mleko chlust na próg spiżarki!_

_Kości rzucić na dywany_

_Drzwi spryskane winem z czarki!_

_Bęc skorupy w garnek mały_

_Na proch utrzeć, dobrodzieje;_

_Jaki talerz jeszcze cały,_

_toczyć go aż po wierzeje!_

_Bilba zaraz krew zaleje!_

Krasnoludy śpiewały tak, żeby zdenerwować Bagginsa, ale w końcu wszystkie miseczki i łyżeczki były czyste. Nic się nie potłukło ani nie stępiło. Ogólną wesołość przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

\- Przyszedł.- powiedział Gandalf.

\- Gandalfie! Mówiłeś, że łatwo znaleźć to miejsce. Dwa razy pobłądziłem. Nie znalazłbym go, gdyby nie znak na drzwiach.- powiedział przybyły krasnolud.

\- Nie ma żadnego znaku. Dopiero co było malowane. – zaprzeczył hobbit.

\- Jest, sam go tam umieściłem.- opowiedział czarodziej zwracając się do hobbita - Bilbo Baggins. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię przywódcę naszej kompanii, Thorina Dębową Tarczę.

\- A więc to ten hobbit?- Bagginsowi nie podobało się spojrzenie Thorina - Zna się pan na wojaczce, panie Baggins? Woli pan topór czy miecz?

\- Nieźle miotam kasztanami, jeśli musi pan wiedzieć, choć nie wiem, czemu to pana interesuje.

Bilbo nie polubił nowo przybyłego krasnoluda. Dębowa Tarcza był wyniosły i lekceważąco odnosił się do gospodarza. Pozostałe krasnoludy również uważały, że Baggins nie nadaje się na włamywacza.

_Daleko za chłód Mglistych Gór_

_W głąb lochów i jaskiń dziur_

_Musimy ruszyć, nim wstanie świt_

_Odnaleźć złoty kruszec swój_

_Sosen szum huczał znad skał_

_Wicher po nocach gorzko łkał_

_Czerwony żar niósł się hen w dal_

_Koronami drzew płonęły zbocza._

Następnego dnia Bilbo Baggins dołączył jednak do kompanii Thorina Dębowej Tarczy.

**Niespodziewana pomoc**

TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ…

\- Panie Gandalfie?- zapytał Dori pociągając nosem-Poradzi pan coś na ten potop?

\- To tylko deszcz, mości krasnoludzie. Ustanie, gdy będzie miał dość.

Mieli przeprawić się właśnie przez strumyk, który podczas deszczu stał się rwącą rzeką. Pierwszy poszedł Kili, a zanim Fili. W tej chwili napłynęła ogromna fala i zmiotła z kuca biednego krasnoluda.

\- Fili! – krzyczały krasnoludy nie wiedząc, co robić. Kili pognał swojego kucyka w dół strumienia, jednak ziemia była rozmoknięta i nie dało się szybko jechać.

Nastały chwile grozy. Gandalf wysunął się naprzód na swoim koniu, ale ktoś inny był szybszy. Za kolejnym zakrętem strumień tworzył rozlewisko i na drugim brzegu dostrzegli jeźdźca i biednego krasnoluda. Fili właśnie wypluwał resztę wody, którą połknął. Jeździec natomiast podtrzymywał mu głowę.

Kompania przeprawiła się na drugą stronę, otoczyli Filiego i nieznajomego jeźdźca. Pierwszy odezwał się Kili.

\- Dziękuję za uratowanie mojego brata, niech Mahal ma cię w opiece.

Nieznajomy podniósł się z klęczek i wtedy kompani dostrzegli, że mają przed sobą kobietę. Co prawda była równie przemoczona jak oni i na dokładkę ubrudzona błotem, to jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to kobieta.

\- To jest moja praca, mości krasnoludzie. – powiedziała z uśmiechem – jestem Irrina, do waszych usług. – skłoniła się nisko. I spojrzała na kompanię. – Ach, Mithrandirze, znowu się spotykamy. Co tym razem cię tutaj sprowadza?

\- Nic co by było twoją sprawą, kobieto.- usłyszała za sobą zimny głos. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na krasnoluda stojącego trochę na uboczu. Był dość wysoki jak na krasnoluda, miał czarne włosy poprzetykane w kilku miejscach siwymi pasmami oraz ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które teraz zrobiły się prawie granatowe ze złości. Ubrany w gruby płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem. Pod spodem miał skórzany kaftan nabijany metalowymi łuskami. W ręku trzymał topór.

\- Tak mi dziękujesz za uratowanie twojego siostrzeńca, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo?- król zamarł na chwilę. Skąd znała jego imię? Dziewczyna nie poświęciła mu jednak więcej uwagi. Odwróciła się do Gandalfa.

\- Mithrandirze, niedaleko stąd jest jaskinia, Dunedainowie korzystają z niej podczas patrolów. Możemy tam przeczekać deszcz i nabrać sił.

\- Prowadź Irrino. – czarodziej musiał ukryć uśmiech. W końcu komuś udało się zawstydzić krasnoludzkiego króla.

Irrina znalazła bardzo szybko jaskinię, było tam drewno na ognisko i trochę skór na posłanie. Hobbit obserwował kobietę, wydawała się nie przejmować Thorinem, który sztyletował ją wzrokiem. Zauważył, że przeszła do drugiej pieczary i tam przebrała się w suche rzeczy. Teraz przy blasku ognia można było zobaczyć jak wygląda. Miała długie złoto blond włosy i szczupłą sylwetkę, chociaż hobbit uważał, że musiała być silna, skoro udało jej się uratować Filiego. Ubrana w proste oliwkowozielone bryczesy i brązową tunikę nie pasowała do towarzystwa. Młodzi książęta również przyglądali się Irrinie. Obydwaj uznali, że jest naprawdę piękna, chociaż była tylko człowiekiem. Pozostali odnosili się do niej z szacunkiem, skoczyła przecież do rwącej rzeki, żeby ratować ich kompana. No, może oprócz Thorina, któremu upokorzenie nie pozwoliło przyznać, że Irrina uratowała życie następcy tronu.

Przebrani w suche rzeczy i najedzeni do syta, powoli układali się do snu. Irrina wyczekiwała momentu, żeby porozmawiać z Gandalfem na osobności. Kiedy już wszyscy pozostali zapadli w sen skinęła na czarodzieja, który zapatrzony w ognisko, palił fajkę. Wyjęła z torby zwitek listów.

\- Mithrandirze, nie podoba mi się ta wyprawa. – powiedziała szeptem opierając się o skałę w drugiej pieczarze- Nigdy przedtem na Gościńcu nie było tylu rozbójników. – podała mu listy, Gandalf nie był zdumiony – A więc widziałeś już takie?

\- Tak.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Moim obowiązkiem jest chronić podróżnych, a nie pilnować głowy niewdzięcznego krasnoludzkiego króla.

\- Nieźle sobie radziłaś. – powiedział z wesołymi błyskami w oku.

\- To nie jest śmieszne Mithrandirze.- powiedziała z wyrzutem.- Zapominasz co jestem winna Elrondowi i Galadrieli.

\- Odsłużyłaś już swoje. Należy ci się trochę wolnego. Może dołączysz do naszej wyprawy?

\- I ty będziesz się dobrze bawił, patrząc jak skaczemy sobie z Thorinem do gardeł? Nic z tego.

\- I tak będziesz musiała zdać raport Elrondowi, więc przez jakiś czas będziesz na nas zdana.

Westchnęła i przytaknęła czarodziejowi.

\- Niech ci będzie.

Wrócili do głównej pieczary i usiedli w milczeniu. Po północy Irrina obudziła Dwalina, żeby przejął wartę.

Dawno nie spała tak dobrze. Nie musiała czuwać przez sen, żeby nic nie podeszło do jej obozu.

Rankiem obudziło ją delikatne potrząśnięcie i cichy głos.

\- Pani Irrino, proszę się obudzić. Śniadanie gotowe. Musi pani zjeść zanim krasnoludy wyczyszczą wszystkie miski.- głos należał do Bilba, który zapałał sympatią do wędrowca, z tego powodu, że teraz gniew Thorina rozłożył się na dwie osoby.

Irrina wybuchła śmiechem. Hobbit był przezabawny. Wstała jednak i posiliła się zgodnie z sugestią Bagginsa. Jedzenie było dobre. Krasnoludy znały się na gotowaniu, nie to co ona. Zazwyczaj jej posiłki były albo niedogotowane albo spalone. Wyruszyli w godzinę po śniadaniu. Po deszczu zostały tylko ogromne kałuże i rozmoknięta ziemia. Irrina widziała więcej – roślinność nabrała intensywnej zielonej barwy, a powietrze przesycone było rześkością. Jej humor poprawił się także. Teraz jechała na końcu razem z Bilbem, Kilim i Filim, słuchając ich wesołych opowieści. Thorin jechał z przodu, na tyle daleko, żeby nie irytować jej swoją osobą.

Po południu zatrzymali się na krótki popas. Irrina stwierdziła, że jeśli będzie tak często jeść stanie się podobna do swoich towarzyszy. Z wesołymi błyskami popatrzyła na hobbita, który próbował podebrać Bomburowi jeszcze kawałek pieczonego królika. Uznała też, że jeśli trzymać się z daleka od Thorina, to podróż do Imladris będzie całkiem zabawna.


	2. Trolle i elfy

Jechali znowu zapomnianym traktem. Kałuże zaczęły wysychać, tworząc grząskie koleiny. Trzeba było uważać, żeby koń lub kuc nie pośliznął się. Droga była męcząca dla wędrującej kompanii i Thorin postanowił przenocować w opuszczonej chacie. Irrina obejrzała chatkę. Przed dwoma miesiącami mieszkał tutaj farmer z rodziną. Obecnie zagroda była kupą gruzów. Nie spodobało jej się to i zwróciła uwagę Gandalfowi. Czarodziej przyjrzał się ruinom i przyznał rację dziewczynie. Teraz trzeba było tylko pomówić z Thorinem. Gandalf chciał omówić z nim jeszcze jedną sprawę. Oddalili się więc od kompanii. Irrina obserwowała rozmowę z daleka. Wiedziała, że Thorin uparł się na zanocowanie w tym miejscu i nie odpuści. Drugą sprawą zapewne było odwiedzenie Imladris. Bilbo towarzyszył Bomburowi w przygotowywaniu posiłków. Kili i Fili poszli pilnować koni i kucy. Dziewczyna poczuła się samotna. Usiadła koło ogromnego dębu, oparła się plecami o pień i owinęła szczelniej płaszczem. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła nucić elficką melodię, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś podchodzi. Nie otworzyła oczu, bo pomyślała, że to może któryś z młodszych krasnoludów. Nie otwierając oczu zaczęła śpiewać we wspólnej mowie.

* * *

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie raczyć opowieściami o elfach i ich poświęceniu, to trafiłaś na złą osobę. – usłyszała zdegustowany głos Thorina, otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Myślałam, że to któryś z twoich siostrzeńców lub pan Baggins. – odpowiedziała.

\- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś napychała głowy Kiliego i Filiego bzdurnymi opowieściami, które nie mają nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

\- Ale przecież są prawdziwe.- broniła się Irrina.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Elfy nie są zdolne do takich poświęceń i nigdy nie będą. Co do miłości między dwiema rasami, to też w to szczerze wątpię. Mam nadzieję, że nie marzy ci się zostanie księżniczką Ereboru.

-Co?! Jak śmiesz coś takiego insynuować?! Myślisz, że skoro jesteś królem, to możesz pomiatać innymi? O siebie się nie musisz bać. Nie wiem czy jakakolwiek kobieta chciałaby za męża tak okropnego potwora. Zamiast serca masz kawałek żelaza. – wykrzyczała te słowa z całą mocą. Chciała go zranić i odpłacić się tym samym znieważeniem, ale Thorin wydawał się być nieczuły na jej obelgi. Uciekła w stronę kucy, chciała zabrać swojego konia i pognać w nieznane. Zauważyła, że nie ma nigdzie Gandalfa. Podeszła do Kiliego i Filiego.

\- Gdzie jest Gandalf i pan Baggins? – zapytała.

\- Gandalf nas zostawił. Poszedł porozmawiać z kimś kto gada z sensem. Czyli sam ze sobą. – powiedział szczerząc zęby Kili.

\- No cóż. Ma rację. A Bilbo? – krasnoludy wydawały się zmieszane.

\- No dalej chłopcy… Co nabroiliście tym razem? – droczyła się z nimi, ale na widok ich poważnych min zaprzestała żartów.

\- Bilbo poszedł ratować kuce. Trolle je porwały. – powiedział niemal szeptem Fili.

\- Musimy mu pomóc. Trolle są głupie i powolne, ale trzeba uważać.

\- Nie będziesz na nas krzyczeć? – spytał Kili.

\- A dlaczego miałabym to robić?

-Thorin zawsze wpada w złość jak coś zrobimy źle.

\- Nie jestem waszym wujem. No dalej. Pośpieszcie się. Biedny pan Baggins na pewno umiera ze strachu.

\- Powiemy Thorinowi? – zapytał Fili.

\- Nie, po co go martwić? – powiedziała Irrina.

\- Czy to aby dobry pomysł? Wuj wścieknie się, że głupio ryzykujemy.

-Dobra to idźcie mu powiedzieć, a ja pójdę pomóc Bagginsowi.

Irrina zaczęła skradać się w stronę obozowiska. Zobaczyła Bilba i mu pomachała. Dostrzegł ją i skinął głową na znak zrozumienia. Oboje usłyszeli rozmowę trolli.

\- Wczoraj baranina, dzisiaj baranina i niech mnie szlag, jeśli jutro nie zanosi się na baraninę.

\- Nie narzekaj. To nie owce. Tylko koniki.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem chude.

\- Lepsze to niż stary farmer. Sama skóra i kości.- Irrina słysząc to wzdrygnęła się. - Do tej pory wydłubuję go spomiędzy zębów.- Jeden z trolli smarknął.

Zaczęły się kłócić o gotowanie posiłku i Irrina stwierdziła, że należy zacząć działać. Bilbo zauważył, że dziewczyna zaczęła skradać się w stronę kucy, ale była z drugiej strony. Miała sporo do przejścia. Postanowił, że uwolni kuce, był w końcu bliżej. Powoli, drobnymi kroczkami poruszał się w stronę przywiązanych koników. Kiedy do nich dotarł, zaczął rozplątywać węzły. Nie szło mu to za dobrze i zauważył nóż wystający zza pasa jednego z trolli. Podpełzł i już miał sięgać po narzędzie, kiedy zaplątał się w ogromną chustkę do nosa.

\- A niech mnie!- wskazał na hobbita - Patrzcie, co mi wyszło z kinola! Ma ręce, nogi i w ogóle.

\- Co to?- zapytały pozostałe trolle.

\- Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się, jak się rzuca.

\- Kim jesteś? Przerośniętą wiewiórką?

\- Jestem włamy... hobbitem.- biedny Baggins nie wiedział sam kim jest. Irrina nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Jak uwolnić Bilba? Trolle nie były aż takie głupie, zaczęły rozglądać się czy nie ma w pobliżu kompanów hobbita. Wyczuły zapach krasnoludów. Schowała się za najbliższym krzakiem leszczyny, bezradna. Gdzie do cholery były te przeklęte krasnoludy?

\- Puść go!- jak na komendę, na polanę wpadły krasnoludy. Głos należał do Kiliego.

\- Że co?

\- Powiedziałem: puść go.- powtórzył jeszcze raz Kili.

\- Nie.- trolle wcale nie były głupie- Złóżcie broń. Albo urwiemy mu ręce.

Irrina bezsilnie patrzyła jak trolle rozbierają krasnoludy i wiążą część z nich do rożna. Pozostali byli związani w workach. Irrina zaczęła skradać się w stronę worków. Już nawet wyjęła nóż, żeby przeciąć worek, kiedy coś złapało ją za ubranie.

\- A to co? Da się toto zjeść?

\- Coś ty Bert, chcesz jeść kości obleczone skórą?

-Tom, idioto. Przecież to kobieta. Wiesz jakie one mają delikatne mięso? Palce lizać. Zostawimy sobie na deser. Na pewno będzie lepsze po tych tłustych krasnoludach.

\- Poczekajcie! – krzyknął nagle hobbit- Popełniacie straszliwy błąd.

\- Nie przemówisz do nich. – powiedział Thorin - To półgłówki.

\- Myślałem o tej przyprawie.- zaczął Baggins.

\- Co z nią?

\- Wąchaliście ich? Bez czegoś mocniejszego nie przejdą wam przez gardło.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o przyrządzaniu krasnoludów? – zapytał z lekceważeniem Tom.

\- Zamknij się.- powiedział Bert.- Niech włamyhobbit mówi.

\- Sekretem udanej potrawki z krasnoluda jest...- Bilbo zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.

\- Tak? Mów.- poganiał go Bert.

\- Jest...

\- Gadaj.

\- Sekretem jest...Trzeba ich najpierw obedrzeć ze skóry.- skończył hobbit.

\- Daj mi nóż do filetowania.- Bert skinął na Toma.

\- Co za bzdura!- obruszył się tamten - Już nie raz jadłem ich ze skórą. W butach i skarpetkach też.

\- Ma rację. Nie ma to jak krasnolud na surowo.- dodał Wiliam. - Świeżutki i chrupiący.- Zaczął sięgać po Thorina.

\- Nie, jego nie. Jest skażony.- krzyknął Bilbo.

\- Że co?

\- Ma robaki... w kiszkach.- powiedział bardzo poważnie Bilbo - Właściwie wszyscy je mają. Mają tasiemce. Ja bym nie ryzykował.

\- Powiedział "tasiemce"? – obruszyły się krasnoludy - Nie mamy tasiemców! Sam je masz.

Baggins dał im znak, że to maskarada. Zrozumieli.

\- Ja mam tasiemce grube jak powrozy. Ja mam większe. Jesteśmy robaczywi.- krzyczeli.

\- To w takim razie zjemy kobietę. Takie ładne istotki na pewno nie mają tasiemców ani nie śmierdzą. Co wy na to chłopaki?

\- Niewiele będzie z niej jedzenia, ale na początek wystarczy. Krasnoludy zakażone czy nie też będą dobre.

Bilbo i kompani zamarli, kiedy Bert wziął nóż i zbliżył go do Irriny.

\- A ty co powiesz gołąbku? Masz tasiemce czy nie?

Irrina widziała kątem oka, że powrócił czarodziej.

\- Tak, mam. To ode mnie się zarazili.

\- Bzdury! Dawać ich tu wszystkich do garka!- krzyknął Tom.

\- Świt wszystkich was pokona.- zawołał jakiś głos.

\- Co za jeden?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Jego też zjemy?

I wtedy promienie wschodzącego światła padły na trolle, które zamieniły się w kamień.

Irrina rozglądała się po lesie, szukając śladów, skąd mogły przyjść trolle. Teren był tak zdewastowany, że nastręczyło jej to wiele trudności. W końcu jednak wróciła do kompanii, gdzie wszyscy już ubrani skupili się wokół Gandalfa. Thorin zapytał czarodzieja :

-Gdzie się podziewałeś?

\- Rozglądałem się.

\- Czemu wróciłeś?

\- Spojrzałem za siebie. –Thorin się uśmiechnął, nie dało się długo gniewać na czarodzieja -Wpadliście po uszy. Ale uszliście cali.

\- Twój włamywacz na nic się nie przydał. Ani kobieta.

\- Miał na tyle przytomności, by grać na czas. Czemu ich tak bardzo nienawidzisz, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo? Nie zrobili nic złego ani tobie ani twojemu ludowi.

\- Oni nic nie wiedzą o tej wyprawie, nie mają pojęcia o świecie. Myślą, że to poszukiwanie przygód.

-Mylisz się. W Śródziemiu nie znajdziesz przychylniejszych osób niż ta dwójka. Może prócz Rivendell i Lothlorien.

Kłócili by się dalej, gdyby nie Irrina.

\- To dziwne, że trolle zapuściły się aż tutaj. Musiały przyjść z Ettermoos. To kawał drogi, nie mogły podróżować za dnia. W okolicy jest jaskinia. Myślę, że znalazłam do niej drogę.

Gandalf skinął głową. Przemilczeli jedną sprawę. Ostatni raz kiedy w te strony zapuszczały się trolle, przyszły czarne dni.

Thorina nie interesowały sprawy całego Śródziemia, tylko te dotyczące jego ludu. W tym momencie interesowało go zniknięcie kucy.

\- A czy potrafisz w równie łatwy sposób znaleźć nasze kuce?

\- Na pewno są już w Imladris. Błyskawica zna drogę, więc je tam bezpiecznie zaprowadzi.

Thorin chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy czarodziej zawołał.

-Idziecie? Ja będę prowadził.

Irrina zamyślona podążała za kompanią. Uznała, że trzymanie się z tyłu sprawi, że czas, który pozostał jej w gronie krasnoludów upłynie jej spokojnie. Rozważała znaki, które pojawiają się, kiedy patroluje trakty. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zło znowu się budzi. Z transu wyrwał ją cichutki głosik hobbita, raz po raz przepraszający za zdarzenie z trollami.

\- Mój drogi Bilbo, nic się nie stało. Nie jest to twoja wina, więc się nie zamartwiaj tak. Poradziłeś sobie bardzo dobrze. – obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Ale co na to twoja rodzina? Co by się stało, gdybyś umarła?

\- Nie mam rodziny, mój przyjacielu. Wszyscy nie żyją.

Posmutniała na tamto wspomnienie.

\- Jeśli nie wyda ci się to wścibstwem, to czy mogę spytać co się stało?

Irrina spojrzała na oddalające się krasnoludy. Skinęła głową.

\- Lubisz straszne historie Bilbo? Spytała.

Hobbit spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, ale również skinął głową.

\- Miałam dziesięć lat kiedy na moje miasteczko napadła horda goblinów. – zaczęła cicho- Byłam wtedy w lesie i zbierałam zioła. Okolicę znałam bardzo dobrze, śmigałam niczym leśny elf w koronach drzew. Uważałam to za przednią zabawę. Wtedy usłyszałam wycie wargów. Potem krzyki ludzi i wrzaski goblinów. Znalazłam najwyższe drzewo i się na nie wspięłam. Bałam się jak nigdy wcześniej. Nasze miasteczko leżało głęboko w lesie, znikąd nie można było oczekiwać pomocy. Nie wiem ile tak siedziałam. W końcu chyba zasnęłam. Rankiem, postanowiłam wrócić do wioski. – przetarła twarz ręką, jakby chciała odsunąć złe wspomnienia – To, co tam zastałam przeraziło mnie ogromnie. Chcesz tego słuchać, Bilbo?

\- Tak, skoro już zaczęłaś…

\- Domu były spalone, na środku stos ciał mieszkańców, na wpół spalone zwłoki szarpały drapieżne ptaki. Mój ojciec był panem w tym mieście, jego głowa oraz głowy mojej matki i dwóch braci były nabite na pale. Pod spodem znak B, czyli Bolga. Jednego z najokrutniejszych goblinów o jakich słyszałam. ..Nie pamiętam co było dalej. Na wpół żywą znalazł mnie Radagast Brązowy i zaprowadził do Lothlorien. Tam wyleczono moje rany, zarówno te na ciele jak i na duszy. Ale zapomnieć tego widoku nigdy nie zapomnę. Nawet za tysiąc lat.

\- Czy mogę zapytać kiedy to było? Wydajesz się bardzo młoda jeszcze.

\- Dziękuję Bilbo. – uśmiechnęła się mimo woli – To było trzydzieści lat temu.

\- Ale, …ale przecież jesteś…tylko…człowiekiem.

-Nie do końca mój drogi druhu. A to dlatego, że pochodzę od Dunadainów, którzy są obdarzeni długim żywotem.

Bilbo uśmiechnął się. Właśnie dochodzili do jaskini, gdzie krasnoludy sprawdzały czy jest bezpiecznie tam wejść. Miał tyle pytań, ale jedno nurtowało go najbardziej.

\- Dunedainowie to też ludzie. A ludzie nie wyglądają tak jak ty. – zaczerwienił się trochę – Nie są tacy piękni.- wykrztusił w końcu.

Irrina zaśmiała się.

\- To dlatego…- nachyliła się i wyszeptała do ucha Bilbowi- że moja babka była elfką.

No przynajmniej jedno się wyjaśniło uznał nasz drogi hobbit. Weszli oboje do jaskini, z której uderzył ich potworny odór śmierci i zgnilizny.

Irrina wyszła, bo nie widziała wartości w szkatułkach, które odkryli Oin i Gloin. Gandalf i Thorin znaleźli trzy miecze. Dziewczyna rozglądała się po okolicy, czuła, że zbliża się coś nieokreślonego. Z jednej strony był to strach z innej radość. Nie mogła jednak dłużej się zastanawiać, bo Kili i Fili wciągnęli ją do rozmowy. Uśmiechnęła się do młodych książąt. Bardzo przypominali jej braci.

Czarodziej wręczył mały mieczyk hobbitowi, mówiąc :

\- Pamiętaj, że prawdziwą odwagą nie jest odebrać komuś życie, ale oszczędzić je.

Nagle usłyszeli szum i krzyki.

-Mordercy! Szumowiny! Bandyci!

Krasnoludy oczekiwały goblinów, jednak istotą, która się pojawiła był :

\- Radagast! – zawołał Gandalf.

\- Gandalf! Irrina! Co za spotkanie! Właśnie was szukałem. Coś niedobrego dzieje się z lasem. Jakaś mroczna siła się w nim zagnieździła. Pająki.

Czarodzieje oddalili się od kompanii i rozmawiali po cichy. Irrina kręciła się niespokojnie. Kiedy opadała euforia, którą spowodowało przybycie jej dawnego wybawiciela, pojawiło się nowe – niepokoju. Thorin podszedł do niej i zapytał się :

-Wydajesz się znać dobrze tego Radagasta, czy można mu ufać?

\- Ależ oczywiście Thorine. Ja mu ufam całym życiem. Jest trochę ekscentryczny. – na co Kili i Fili zachichotali. – Ale nie jest zły.

Thorin skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, gdy rozległo się przeciągłe wycie.

\- Czy to był wilk? – spytał dygocząc Baggins.

\- To nie wilk, tylko warg. Czyli mamy orków na karku.

W tym momencie ze skarpy skoczył ogromny szary warg, strzały z łuków Kiliego i Irriny dopadły go w ostatniej chwili, inaczej niewiele zostałoby z Thorina.

\- Musimy uciekać!

-Nie mamy szans!

\- Uciekajcie! Ja ich odciągnę!- zaproponował Radagast.

-Nie dasz rady, to są wargowie z Gundabadu!- zawołała Irrina.

\- A to króliki z Rosgobel! Niech spróbują!

Pognał swoje króliki, wataha orków na wargach podążyła za nim. Krasnoludy biegły za Gandalfem, który prowadził ich między skałami. Irrina ochraniała tyły i była pierwszą osobą, która dostrzegła, że wargowie zwęszyli podstęp. Cała horda pędziła teraz na biedną kompanię. Kołczan dziewczyny szybko pustoszał. A do przejścia do Imladris była jeszcze długa droga. Kili zwolnił i również zaczął strzelać do wargów. Jednak zostali przyparci do skał, a Gandalf zniknął.

\- Gdzie jest Gandalf?!

-Opuścił nas!- Krzyczały krasnoludy. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Kili i Fili jedyni skupieni na walce nie radzili sobie dobrze, gdy w końcu usłyszeli głos czarodzieja.

\- Tędy głupcy.

Jak na komendę Bombur pognał pierwszy, mimo, że najgrubszy, pruł niczym taran. Za nim Oin i Gloin, Bifur i Bofur, Dori, Nori, Ori. Na końcu zaś ruszyli walczący. Irrina znowu osłaniała tyły i zabiła warga, który zamierzał rzucić się na Thorina.

Krasnoludy jeden po drugim znikały za wyłomem skalnym, kiedy dobiegł ich głos trąb. Elfy. Dziewczyna postanowiła zaczekać na Elronda i jego zastęp. Wtem drogę zagrodził jej wielki czarny warg. Wyjęła miecz i cięła nim z całej siły lecz tylko zraniła zwierzę, które rozwścieczyło się bardziej. Wbiło kły w jej prawe przedramię, którym się zasłoniła. Dobrze, że była leworęczna. Pchnęła mieczem w szyję warga. Uścisk zwiotczał i Irrina mogła wyszarpnąć rękę.

\- Jak zwykle pakujesz się w kłopoty.

Zajęta walką nie usłyszała podjeżdżającego Elladana. Zaraz potem podjechał jego bliźniaczy brat Elrohir. Pomogli wsiąść jej na konia i zawrócili w stronę Imladris. Irrina zemdlała, ponieważ rana krwawiła bardzo obficie.

Tymczasem Gandalf wiódł kompanię do serca Doliny. Thorin miał niezwykle skwaszoną minę. Inne krasnoludy również nie były zachwycone. Tylko pan Baggins zdawał się być pod urokiem tego miejsca. Nie zapomniał jednak o ich pięknej przyjaciółce.

\- Gdzie jest Irrina?- spytał ze strachem.

\- Elfowie się nią zajmą. Zawsze się zajmują. – odpowiedział Gandalf.

Thorin spojrzał pytająco na czarodzieja. Dlaczego elfy miałyby pomagać człowiekowi? Weszli w tej chwili na dziedziniec, gdzie na spotkanie wyszedł im Lindir. Nie mógł więc zadać tego pytania Gandalfowi.

\- Mithrandir.

\- Lindir.

Widać było, że znają się bardzo dobrze.

\- Gdzie jest twój pan?

-Lord Elrond wyruszył na polowanie.

\- Co?

Usłyszeli tentem kopyt i na dziedzińcu pojawili się elfowie. Jeden z nich trzymał nieprzytomną Irrinę. –Prędko! Musimy zabrać ją do domu uzdrowień. Straciła dużo krwi.

\- Elladan weź ją. Pomóż mi.

Irrina została zabrana pospiesznie w głąb siedziby Elronda. Bilbo zszokowany tylko patrzył. Nie mógł się odezwać. Ktoś inny zrobił to za niego.

\- Gdzie ją zabieracie!? Co się stało?! – hobbit usłyszał gniewny głos Thorina.

\- Witaj Thorinie synu Thraina synu Thora w Imladris. Wasza towarzyszka będzie miała się dobrze. Nie tak pokiereszowana wracała nieraz do nas.

Krasnoludy i hobbit odetchnęli z ulgą. Dawno nikt nie ryzykował dla nich życia. Thorin skinął głową Elrondowi, który kontynuował.

\- Znałem twojego dziadka Throra kiedy był królem pod Górą.

\- Dziwne jakoś o tobie nie wspominał. – odezwał się krasnoludzki król nieco opryskliwie. Nie mógł ukryć, że ma za złe elfom, że lekceważą stan ich kompana. Kobieta, może jedyna na świecie, która zaryzykowała życie dla niego. Nie, nie. Dla nich wszystkich. Ona dbała o każdego. Elrond zaprosił ich na wieczerzę. Lindir pokazał im kwatery, w których mogliby się rozgościć. Thorin pozbył się zbroi i zmył z siebie pot i krew. Zabrał ze sobą jednak miecz. Dalej nie ufał elfom.

Irrina ocknęła się w jasnym pokoju. Leżała umyta na łóżku w czystej koszuli i bandażu. Obok biurka siedziała znajoma postać.

\- Arwen…

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz wracać do nas w takim stanie?- Irrina usłyszała wyrzut w głosie przyjaciółki.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć Arweno, mellon nin.

\- Mamy dla ciebie prezent. – Arwena wskazała na szafkę, gdzie wisiała suknia. Irrina dawno nie widziała piękniejszej.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, zawołam Elli, która pomoże ci to włożyć i spotkasz się z lady Galadrielą. Potem możesz iść na wieczerzę z krasnoludami.

\- Nie dacie mi odpocząć?

Córka Elronda zaśmiała się.

\- Potem nie będzie czasu. Możesz nie iść na spotkanie z twoimi kompanami, ale z babką musisz się spotkać. Ma dla ciebie wieści.

Irrina wcale nie czuła się osłabiona. Jej elfia część pomogła szybko zregenerować siły. Pół godziny później stała w jednej z królewskich komat.

\- Wejdź moje dziecko.

\- Witaj lady Galadrielo.

Lady Lothlorien uśmiechnęła się. Irrina była jej ulubienicą, w dodatku bardzo przypominała Inelę babkę dziewczyny. Inela i Galadriel były przyjaciółkami chociaż różniły się bardzo w poglądach. Inela chciała żyć w zgodzie ze wszystkimi rasami w Śródziemiu (oprócz orków i goblinów oczywiście). Dlatego imponował jej młody wojownik, który walczył z grupką sprzymierzeńców za inne rasy. Wracał właśnie z walki z goblinami pod Morią. Udało im się odciąć część sił, które płynęły do Azoga. Jednak straty, które poniósł nie dały się zrekompensować. Zginęli wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Inela lubiła wycieczki i znalazła go wycieńczonego pośród trupów. Pielęgnowała go długo i zakochała się w nim. Poświęciła swoją nieśmiertelność dla człowieka śmiertelnego. Ich szczęście nie trwało jednak długo. Terrin wyruszył z elfami na patrol i zaskoczyli ich orkowie, była tam też Inela. Obydwoje zostali zabici ratując jedno drugie. Errin wychowywała się na dworze Elronda.

Galadriela otrząsnęła się z przykrych wspomnień i wskazała na zwierciadło.

\- Miałam wizję. Widziałam jak nadchodzi nawałnica. Komuś nie podoba się wyprawa Dębowej Tarczy ani twój udział w niej. Kiedy chciałam zobaczyć coś więcej, ciemność pochłonęła moje wizje.

\- Czyli uważasz lady Galadrielo, że dobrze postępuję, pomagając krasnoludom?

\- Niektórym nie podoba się ta wyprawa, ale ja ufam Mithrandirowi i tobie. Zajrzyj do zwierciadła kochanie. Może tobie ukaże się coś więcej.

Irrina spojrzała.

\- Mrok nadchodzi. – rzekła.

To, co zobaczyła zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Śmierć, strach, rosnące zło.

Galadriel posmutniała.

\- Wiesz, że tak nie musi być? Masz dwa wyjścia : albo pojedziesz na zwiad do Dol Guldur, albo podążysz w dalszą podróż z krasnoludami i upewnisz się, że smok zginie. Cokolwiek wybierzesz, ja cię poprę, chociaż to niesamowicie niebezpieczne. Na razie odpocznijcie. Biała rada zbierze się pojutrze. Musicie być gotowi do drogi. Jeśli ci się uda. Mrok odpuści. Żegnaj moja droga. Niech Valarowie mają cię w opiece.

\- Dziękuję, lady Galadrielo. Żegnaj. Obyśmy spotkały się w lepszych czasach.

Irrina wyszła. Galadriela spoglądała długo w ślad za dziewczyną.

\- Obyśmy się w ogóle jeszcze spotkały wnuczko Ineli. – wyszeptała.

Dziewczyna stąpała cichutko niczym hobbici. Z oddali słyszała gwar rozmów i szczęk sztućców. Krasnoludy jeszcze ucztowały. Zza kolumny mogła obserwować towarzystwo. Przy okrągłym stole siedział lord Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin i Bilbo. Było też jedno wolne miejsce, na które hobbit spoglądał z niepokojem. Przy długim stole siedzieli pozostali kompani. Elrond zauważył spojrzenia Bagginsa.


	3. Imladris

Elrond przyglądał się towarzyszom pana Bagginsa, wszyscy byli czujni, ale hobbit wyglądał bardziej na zmartwionego.

* * *

\- Niepokoisz się o Irrinę? To zrozumiałe. Jesteś jej oddanym przyjacielem, tak?

Bilbo skinął głową. Elrond odwrócił się w stronę kolumny.

\- Chodź do nas Irrino.

Dziewczyna podeszła cichutko. Skłoniła głowę przed Elrondem.

\- Lordzie Elrond.

To samo zrobiła przed Thorinem, aczkolwiek z filuternym błyskiem w oku.

\- Królu Thorinie.

Gandalf parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ahhh, moja droga. Widzę, że jesteś już zdrowa.

\- Mithrandirze, powiedz mi co zrobiłabym gdyby nie elfowie?

\- Poradziłabyś sobie. Jesteś silną i odważną kobietą. – powiedział Elrond.

Thorin przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie. Nie rozumiał nic z tego. Co człowiek może mieć wspólnego z elfem? Tymczasem do stołu dosiedli się również synowie Elronda, słyszeli już o nowym zadaniu dla Irriny i chcieli dowiedzieć się, co wybrała.

\- Irrino?

\- Tak?

\- Słyszeliśmy, że wybierasz się do Dol Guldur. Kiedy planujesz wyjechać? Mamy czas na zebranie oddziału czy będzie to misja zwiadowcza?

\- Raczej zwiadowcza... Chociaż nie wiem czy będzie to takie proste zadanie, na jakie wygląda...

\- Pani Irrino, przepraszam, że się wtrącam...- odezwał się cicho Bilbo - ...ale czy wyprawa do Dol Guldur to dobry pomysł? Tamten drugi czarodziej mówił coś o Złym, który opanował tamte tereny... Czy nie mogłaby pani ...

\- Co? Chciałbyś, żebym podróżowała z wami? Kochany Bilbo, gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało, to zrobiłabym z największą przyjemnością. Dawno nie byłam w tamtych okolicach...

Thorin wiedział, że Irrina nawiązuje w rozmowie z Bagginsem do niego. Z jednej strony chciał mieć w kompani doświadczonego tropiciela i niezłego wojownika, ale była to kobieta, a to wiązało się z komplikacjami. Nie, żeby dotąd sprawiała jakieś problemy, ale nie wiedział dokładnie czy może jej ufać. Poza tym kobieta w ich kompanii była czynnikiem rozpraszającym, a tego nie chciał. Zauważył, że jego siostrzeńcy często z nią rozmawiają, i nawet nieufny Dwalin traktował ją przyjacielsko. Jednak samotna wyprawa do Dol Guldur przerażała nawet Thorina, uznał, że musi pozostawić wybór swoim kompanom. Jego towarzysze przysłuchiwali się z uwagą rozmowie Irriny z Bilbem, widać było, że chcieli, żeby dalej z nimi podróżowała.

Jeśli uważasz, że zależy tylko ode mnie to, czy dołączysz do naszej wyprawy, to się mylisz. – zaczął Thorin – Oprócz mnie muszą zdecydować również moi przyjaciele.

Irrina uniosła brwi, nie wiedziała, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Szczerze nie chciała wyruszać do doliny Czarnoksiężnika, bała się, że może żywa stamtąd nie wrócić. Tymczasem drużyna jednogłośnie przyjęła ją do swojego grona. Thorin kazał Balinowi sporządzić kontrakt.

Wieczorem krasnoludy siedziały przy ognisku i wesoło rozmawiały. Elfy w górnych salach śpiewały smutne melodie. Właśnie przechodził Lindir, kiedy Kili zapytał go o czym jest ta piosenka.

\- To ulubiona melodia Irriny. Historia Berena i Luthien.

Thorin parsknął. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak mogła wierzyć w te bzdury. Lindir dodał.

\- Podobna historia wiąże się z samą osobą naszej drogiej przyjaciółki.

-Co to oznacza?- zapytał Fili.

\- Że jest mieszańcem.- powiedział z niedowierzaniem Thorin.

Bilbo patrzył jak Thorin odwraca się z odrazą na twarzy. To byłoby tyle z chwilowego zawieszenia broni. Pozostali spoglądali na siebie z mieszaniną zdziwienia i strachu. W końcu odezwał się Kili.

\- To już wiemy dlaczego jest taka piękna.

Baggins zaśmiał się. Thorin spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- To cię bawi hobbicie? Myślisz, że pozwolę, żeby byle kobieta okłamywała mnie, co do swojego pochodzenia? Traktowała mnie z góry ii…

\- Przestań wuju. -wtrącił się Fili- Ona nie zasługuje na twoją nienawiść. Przecież tyle nam pomogła.

Irrina stała za krzakiem żywopłotu i słuchała. Widziała jak Lindir opuszcza cichaczem krasnoludy. Zdrajca. Thorin ciskał gromy i stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny. Część krasnoludów poszła do swoich kwater. Pozostał Thorin, książęta, Balin i Dwalin oraz Bilbo, który próbował jej bronić.

\- Ona wiele przeszła! Nie zasługuje na twoją nienawiść.

Thorin poruszył się niespokojnie, nie chciał słuchać kazań.

\- Thorinie zostań. Reszta niech idzie do swoich pokoi.- Balin próbował załagodzić sytuację, obserwował jak pozostali odchodzą, w końcu zaczął. - Wiesz, że ja też nie jestem zwolennikiem elfów, Thorinie. Nie możesz jednak traktować Irriny jak największego wroga. Ona przynajmniej nam pomogła, jak zauważyli już twoi siostrzeńcy. Nie powinno być ważne dla ciebie z jakiej rasy jest. Przeszedłeś piekło. Rozumiem twoją nienawiść do kobiet. Diina była złą kobietą. Została w królestwie Daina, kiedy potrzebowałeś wsparcia i pocieszenia. Nie możesz jednak wszystkich przyrównywać do niej. Widzisz, że Irrina jest inna. Ona wolałaby oddać cały swój dobytek, żeby uratować choćby najmniejsze i najmniej wartościowe istnienie.

\- Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć jaki ma cel pomagając nam? Czy nie jest to przypadkiem złoto Ereboru?

\- Thorinie… proszę, nie zaczynaj znowu. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Dziewczyna wcale nie miała zamiaru się do nas dołączać, a i teraz miała wybór. Musisz dać jej szansę... Inaczej możemy być odpowiedzialni za jej śmierć w Dol Guldur, jeśli to, co Radagast mówił było prawdą.

-Nie mogę Balinie. Już raz zaufałem kobiecie i ona mnie ośmieszyła. Nie pozwolę jej się przyłączyć do naszej wyprawy, bez względu jak nalega na to reszta kompanii.

Irrina słuchała tego sparaliżowana. Kobieta, a na dodatek półelf. O to chodziło. Wyszła z ukrycia.

\- No to życzę powodzenia Thorinie.- odezwała się z wyzwaniem w głosie.

Balin spojrzał z przerażeniem.

\- Irrina! Jak długo tu stałaś?

\- Wystarczająco długo. Balinie?- zwróciła się do starego krasnoluda - Możesz nas zostawić? Thorina czeka poważna rozmowa.

Balin skorzystał z okazji i ulotnił się. Irrina obserwowała krasnoludzkiego króla.

Thorin musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Kili miał rację. Była piękna. Chociaż w tym momencie była raczej groźna. Na jej twarzy malował się gniew i coś jeszcze. Smutek? Rozczarowanie? Samotność? Tego nie mógł odczytać. Po chwili odezwała się.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo.

\- Słucham?

\- Proponuję zawieszenie broni na czas wyprawy do Ereboru. Powiem ci jaki mam w tym interes. – westchnęła zrezygnowana, słysząc brak reakcji ze strony Thorina- Widziałam przyszłość w zwierciadle Galadrieli. Zobaczyłam twoją śmierć w bitwie…

-Mam uwierzyć w bajki, które opowiada elfia czarownica?

-Thorinie, posłuchaj… proszę. Nie chcę ani złota Ereboru, ani nie marzy mi się bycie królową państwa krasnoludów. –Dębowa Tarcza pokręcił głową, dalej jej nie wierzył- Mithrandir poprosił mnie o pomoc, ponieważ zło rośnie w siłę. Słyszałeś słowa Radagasta. Musimy zgładzić smoka. Widziałam ciemność ogarniającą krainy … Mam dwa wyjścia, albo pomóc wam odzyskać Erebor, albo wyprawić się do Dol Guldur, wiem też, że żadna z tych wypraw nie skończy się dla mnie pomyślnie.

-Bzdury. Czarny Władca został zgładzony.

\- Thorinie błagam… jeśli nie przejmujesz się swoją przyszłością pomyśl o swoich siostrzeńcach. Chcesz, żeby żyli w takich czasach? Niczym nie ryzykujesz biorąc mnie ze sobą. Potrafię obronić siebie i innych. Widziałeś przecież. Poza tym, jeśli zginę na końcu, będziesz miał spokój.

Krasnoludzki król milczał. Obserwował jak jej jasnoniebieskie oczy zmieniają się pod wpływem emocji. Musiała wierzyć w to, co zobaczyła w zwierciadle elfie czarownicy. Troszczyła się o niego… Gotowa była zaryzykować, żeby go chronić.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, skoro wiesz, że nie dożyjesz szczęśliwszych dni?

Irrina nie wiedziała czy dobrze usłyszała.

\- Nie rozumiem pytania. Ile razy mam powtarzać, że to moja praca, mój dług wdzięczności! Przecież ci już mówiłam, chcę pomóc, żeby zło miało jak najmniej przyczółków do zasiedlenia. Marzy mi się również pokój między wszystkimi rasami, krasnoludami, elfami, ludźmi. Razem możemy zniszczyć złe moce. Chcę być jak moi przodkowie…

\- Elfy nigdy nie troszczyły się o przymierza z krasnoludami…

\- To nie prawda. Thorinie proszę, zaczyna się nowy etap w twoim życiu. Musisz uporać się z przeszłością. Ja tak zrobiłam. Na zemstę zasługują tylko ci, którzy przynieśli śmierć, nie ci, którzy bali się o swój lud. Choć wydaje mi się, że nie o to pytałeś, prawda. To już słyszałeś. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego pomagam akurat tobie skoro w zamian otrzymuję tylko nienawiść i podejrzliwość. Powiem ci. – Zamknęła oczy. – Kiedyś też nienawidziłam innych za to, że pozwolili najechać orkom nasze miasteczko. Wy mieliście to szczęście, że część z was ocalała. W moim przypadku byłam tylko ja. Co byś zrobił wtedy, kiedy dowiedziałbyś się, że nie masz rodziny, domu a co najważniejsze, że nigdy tam nie wrócisz, bo nie masz po co.

Thorin milczał. Pierwszy raz nie znalazł słów na jej opowieść. Spoglądał na jej zamknięte oczy i twarz zmienioną bólem wspomnień. Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Instynktownie zbliżył się do niej. Irrina poczuła silną dłoń na swojej, ciepły uścisk wyrażał więcej niż słowa. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego po dumnym królu krasnoludów. Myślała, że przejmuje się on tylko własnymi sprawami.

\- Dobrze, możesz do nas dołączyć. Balin przygotuje kontrakt dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję.

Irrina zniknęła niczym duch. Thorin wrócił do swojego pokoju. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiej lekcji. Jego towarzysze dostrzegli to, czego on nie chciał.

Następnego dnia kompania była w doskonałych humorach. Krasnoludy zobaczyły, że Thorin dał się przebłagać i weźmie Irrinę na wyprawę. Balin szybko sporządził kontrakt, żeby ich król się nie rozmyślił. Był tylko jeden problem nikt nie wiedział gdzie ona ma pokój. Kili i Fili wyruszyli na poszukiwania, które nie przyniosły rezultatu. Po śniadaniu wpadli jednak na genialny pomysł kąpieli w fontannie. Jakiż to był widok! Trzynastu krasnoludów skacze i pluska się w elfickiej fontannie.

Tymczasem Lindir skarżył się Elrondowi na to, że kuchnie nie nadążają z wydawaniem jedzenia. Elli przyszła po Irrinę, miały spotkać się w ogrodach z Arweną. Kobiety rozmawiały wesoło, kiedy wpadły na Lindira i Elronda. Pan Rivendell uśmiechnął się i powiedział :

\- O! Lindirze, masz tutaj właściwą osobę, żeby dowiedzieć się kiedy krasnoludy opuszczą nasze włości.

\- Obawiam się, że jeszcze jeden dzień będą musiały elfy wytrzymać to barbarzyńskie towarzystwo. –powiedziała Irrina ze śmiechem.

Pozostali jej zawtórowali. Właśnie doszli na dziedziniec skąd dobiegał głos fontanny i wrzaski krasnoludów. Elfowie i dziewczyna pobiegli zobaczyć co się dzieje. Irrina i Elli zasłoniły oczy, chociaż ta pierwsza nie dość szybko i zobaczyła nagusieńkich dziedziców Durina. Jej wzrok najdłużej spoczął na Thorinie, co nie uszło uwagi Kiliego i Filiego. Irrina rumieniąc się pociągnęła Elli i pobiegła na spotkanie Arweny. Przyjaciółce nie uszedł uwagi rumieniec dziewczyny.

\- Wydarzyło się coś emocjonującego dzisiaj Irrino?

Pomyślała o Thorinie i rumieniec stał się mocniejszy. Na to Elli odpowiedziała śmiejąc się.

\- Nasza droga śmiertelniczka nigdy nie widziała nagiego krasnoluda.

Arwena uniosła brwi zdumiona i zapytała.

\- I zobaczyła coś godnego uwagi?

\- Na to wygląda, nigdy się wcześniej tak nie rumieniła.

\- Przestańcie! To nie jest wcale zabawne.

\- Ależ jest moja droga, i ty o tym bardzo dobrze wiesz. – zaśmiała się Arwena. Elli odeszła chichocząc. – To teraz powiedz mi co moja babka ci przekazała.

\- To co już pewnie wiesz. Ciemność rośnie w siłę. Ja mam być czymś w rodzaju mostu pomiędzy krasnoludami i elfami. Ja! Rozumiesz to? Jak mam być mostem kiedy jestem zwykłym mieszańcem. Poza tym, to chyba nasze ostatnie spotkanie...

\- Co ty mówisz?!

\- Tak. Miałam dwa wyjścia, wybrałam takie, które odciągnie mój koniec o kilka miesięcy...

-Czy nie mogłabyś tu zostać i nie mieszać się w sprawy, które są ponad ciebie?!

\- To byłoby tchórzostwo z mojej strony... Po tym, co twoja rodzina dla mnie zrobiła... Muszę odwdzięczyć się tym samym...

\- Ale przecież nie mogą wysłać cię na pewną śmierć! Idę zaraz do ojca!

\- Arweno…Nie chciałabym, żebyś im o tym mówiła, oni nie wiedzieli co mnie czeka na końcu... Zobaczyłam to w zwierciadle Galadrieli...

\- Wiesz, że to nie musi być prawdą...

\- Wiem, ale lepiej wiedzieć, prawda?

\- Muszę jednak powiedzieć ojcu, nie możesz iść do Ereboru...

\- Wiesz co? To wtedy pójdę do Dol Guldur, i co mi zrobicie? Nic. Nie możecie mnie tutaj zatrzymać!

-Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz głupio ryzykować, dobrze? Na pewno będę za tobą tęsknić, więc postaraj się wrócić Irrino.

Irrina odeszła. Była zła na siebie. Nie powinna była mówić Arwenie o tym, co zobaczyła, ale prawdą było, że bała się okropnie. Nie chciała jeszcze umierać, właściwie to nawet jeszcze nie przeżyła swojego życia porządnie...

Kili i Fili byli w świetnych humorach. Udało im się dobrze bawić, z czego skorzystała cała kompania. Krasnoludy były umyte, najedzone i w dobrym nastroju. Thorin nie ciskał gromów, tylko siedział milczący cały dzień. Jego siostrzeńcy myśleli, że przegięli. Nie musieli się z niego tak naśmiewać, przecież Irrina widziała także ich jak kąpali się nago. Jakoś nie czuli wstydu z tego powodu. Jednak ich wuj to co innego. Zauważyli, że zawsze stronił od kobiet. Przypuszczali, że to wina jakiejś krasnoludzkiej księżniczki. Książęta rozmawiali po drodze o tym i przyznali, że gdyby mieli wybór, to woleliby ożenić się z dziewczyną z innego plemienia niż krasnoludzkie. Zastanawiali się czy Thorin znajdzie sobie żonę po powrocie do Ereboru. Pewnie nie. Fili obawiał się trochę odziedziczenia tronu. Był, co prawda z rodu Durina, ale ze strony matki. Ich wuj nie był stary i spokojnie mógł mieć jeszcze własne potomstwo. Fili chętnie zrzekłby się prawa do tronu, jeśli znalazłby się inny dziedzic. Jednak patrząc na Thorina nic się na to nie zapowiadało, chyba, że… Jeśli udawałby zainteresowanie Irriną, to może wuj by się ocknął i wyszedł ze swojej skorupy. Tylko młody książę nie wiedział co wuj dokładnie czuje do tej kobiety. Może go zapytać? Niee. To byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Chociaż z drugiej strony…


	4. Miasto goblinów

Kili i Fili szukali Irriny. Zobaczyli elfkę, z którą szła wczoraj ich przyjaciółka.

\- Przepraszam? Czy nie widziałaś może Irriny?

\- Pakuje się. Nie przejmujcie się, za niedługo do was dołączy.

\- Dziękujemy za informacje.

\- Nie ma sprawy. – uśmiechnęła się i miała już odchodzić, gdy sobie coś przypomniała – Chwileczkę…

Krasnoludy się odwróciły.

-Tak?

\- Możecie mi coś obiecać?

\- To zależy co?

\- Że Irriny nikt nie skrzywdzi. Nie chodzi mi o rany fizyczne, ale psychiczne. Za dużo już wycierpiała.

-Mówisz o Thorinie i jego zachowaniu, tak?

\- Nie wiem co jest między nimi, ale musicie zapamiętać jedno, jeżeli jej coś się stanie, to poznacie gniew elfów. Wtedy Thorin będzie mógł mówić, że elfy są okrutne.

\- Dobrze. Obiecujemy. Musisz wiedzieć, że traktujemy ją jak własną rodzinę. A przynajmniej większość z nas. Jej poświęcenie dla tej wyprawy… jest ogromne. Nikt jej nie skrzywdzi.

\- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła.

-Fili?

\- Co jest Kili?

\- Musimy pilnować wuja. Inaczej elfy nas zmasakrują.

\- Że też Thorin jest taki uparty.

\- Ooo, widzę, że masz jakiś plan.

\- To tylko plan i myślę, że w tych okolicznościach nie najlepszy.

\- Cokolwiek jest lepsze od niczego.

\- Ale może zaszkodzić.

\- Tak myślisz? Mnie się wydaje, że nicnierobienie jest gorsze.

\- Chodźmy do reszty.

* * *

Wrócili akurat, gdy towarzysze byli w trakcie posiłku. Korzystali z uprzejmości gospodarzy i jedli ostatnią obfitą kolację. Thorin i Bilbo gdzieś zniknęli.

Tymczasem Baggins wybrał się na ostatni obchód Rivendell. Właśnie oglądał kawałki Narsila i obraz walki Isildura z Sauronem, gdy usłyszał głos Elronda.

\- Nie jesteś z towarzyszami?

\- Nie tęsknią za mną. Uważają, że nie nadaję się na ta wyprawę.

\- Podobno hobbici są bardzo wytrzymali. I podobno lubią domowe wygody.

\- Mówią też, że nie należy pytać elfa o zdanie, bo odpowie i tak i nie.

\- Możesz tu zostać.

Elrond odszedł, a Bilbo kontemplował dalej sceny z bitew. Kiedy było już ciemno, postanowił wrócić do kompanii. Usłyszał jednak rozmowę Gandalfa z Elrondem.

\- Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem o celu tej wyprawy…

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć…Wiem co robię…Smok śpi od sześćdziesięciu lat…

\- A co jeśli wam się nie uda i obudzicie bestie…

\- Siedzieć i nic nie robić też nie jest dobrze…Jeśli krasnoludy odzyskają Erebor, wzmocni się nasza obrona na Wschodzie. Poza tym tron należy się Thorinowi…Czego się boisz?

\- Pamiętasz o przekleństwie ciążącym na mężczyznach z tego rodu…jego dziadek postradał zmysły…ojciec to samo. Przyrzekniesz, że Thorina nie spotka to samo.

\- Krasnoludy i tak zrobią swoje. Nie muszą się przed nikim tłumaczyć…Ja też nie.

\- No nie wiem Mithrandirze…Chodź…Biała rada się zbiera.

Bilbo po cichu chciał opuścić to miejsce, ale kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Thorina. Hobbit zmieszał się.

\- Chodź, musimy wyruszać. Szybko.

Thorin udawał, że nie ma sprawy. Baggins postanowił tak samo się zachować, ale od tej pory dobrze przyglądał się krasno ludzkiemu królowi.

Irrina przyszła do nich chwilę później, przebrana w podróżny strój i z tobołkiem na plecach.

\- Jesteście gotowi? Nie mamy chwili do stracenia. Musimy iść. Szybko.

Wiodła ich krętą ścieżką wysoko w górę. Potem schodzili równie stromą ścieżką na dół. Nikt się nie odzywał. Brnęli do przodu jak najdalej mogli. Dopiero kiedy w południe dotarli do zagajnika, mogli odpocząć. Bolały ich nogi i byli niesamowicie zmęczeni.

Thorin i Balin wyglądali dalszej ścieżki. Irrina podeszła do nich.

\- Ta droga jest równoległa. Znają ją tylko Czatownicy i tylko oni nią podróżują. Teraz kiedy mamy orków na karku musimy być ostrożni. A tylko tędy potrafię was bezpiecznie przeprowadzić i obronić.

Krasnoludy skinęły głową. Wiedzieli, że dziewczyna się stara. Oin rozpalił ogień Irrina siedziała oparta o skałę, wpatrzona w ogień. Usłyszała kroki.

\- Nie jest ci zimno?

-Nie, mój drogi Fili. Dziękuję za troskę.

\- To nic takiego. Jesteś częścią naszej kompanii. I jesteś bardzo ważna dla mnie. – przysunął się bliżej, wiedząc, że Thorin ich obserwuje – W końcu uratowałaś mi życie.

Irrina roześmiała się.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że krasnoludy mogą dbać o kogoś innego niż o siebie samych.

-Oh! No to nie znasz mnie wcale. – udawał urażonego.

\- To fakt Fili, nie znam tak naprawdę żadnego z was. Mamy wspólny cel i idziemy tą samą drogą, ale jednak wciąż traktujemy się jak wrogów, albo conajmniej obcych.

\- Wiesz, dziwnie mówisz, tak jakbyś nosiła jaką tajemnicę. Czy jest coś o czym musimy wiedzieć?

\- Widzisz, krasnoludy i elfy raczej nigdy nie były w zażyłych relacjach. Owszem zdażały się przyjaźnie i sojusze, ale nie odnosiło się do całej rasy. Podobnie jest z ludźmi i elfami, oraz z ludźmi i krasnoludami. A ja nie dość, że jestem mieszanką elfa i człowieka, to jeszcze próbuję zawiązać przyjaźń z krasnoludami. Czy to nie dziwne?

\- Wiesz co ja myślę?

\- Nie.

\- Ty jesteś bezinteresowna, nie zważając na to czy ktoś jest krasnoludem, elfem, człowiekiem czy hobbitem, niesiesz pomoc, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Myślisz, że krasnoludy nie potrafią docenić takich działań? Mylisz się, po prostu jesteśmy uparci i nieufni, trzeba czasu, zeby umieć w pełni docenić to, co jest nam ofiarowane.

\- Ale ty też jesteś krasnoludem z tego plemienia i jesteś inny… Potrafisz zobaczyć, to czego inni nie widzą.

\- Tak, bo widzę do czego doprowadziła żądza bogactwa i nieufność w mojej rodzinie. Nikt nie jest przez to szczęśliwy. Zwłaszcza Thorin.

\- To widać z daleka. Nosi ogromne brzemię. Ma jednak ciebie i Kiliego. To wielkie szczęście. Być z rodziną.

Fili objął ją. Chciał pocieszyć, bo wiedział, że ona nie ma nikogo.

\- Wiesz, że my cię akceptujemy i jesteś dla nas jak rodzina.

\- Tak. Dziękuję wam za to.

Thorin wpatrywał się w Filiego i Irinę. Odkąd wyruszyli z Rivendell jego siostrzeńcy niemal nie odstępowali dziewczyny na krok, najczęściej towarzyszył jej Fili. Thorin poczuł jak lodowa ręka ściska jego serce. Nie miał szczęścia do kobiet, ale w najgłębszym zakamarku serca pragnął miłości. Jednak myśl o bogactwach i zemście spędziła te pragnienia na samo dno i pokryła innymi uprzedzeniami. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak potrzebuje kogoś, kto wspierałby jego wyprawę, dodawał mu otuchy i wiary. A ponadto nie dało się ukryć, że Irrina obudziła w nim inne pragnienia, które kiedy na nią spojrzał ożywały w najbardziej śmiałych wizjach. Teraz do nich doszła jeszcze zazdrość. Thorin przyznał przed samym sobą, że jest zazdrosny o swojego siostrzeńca. Chciał zatrzymać Irrinę tylko dla siebie. I poczuł jak ogarnia go pożądanie i złość. Nie może mieć złota Ereboru i nie może mieć ukochanej kobiety. Ukochanej?! Co za bzdury wymyśla.

\- Dobrze się czujesz wuju? – zapytał Kili, który obserwował Thorina już jakiś czas. Nie mógł nie zauważyć zmian malujących się na twarzy krasnoludzkiego króla. Thorin spojrzał na niego.

\- Tak. Niepokoję się tylko o to czy Irrina wybrała bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Aha. A mnie się wydaje, że coś innego cię gryzie wuju.

Thorin uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- Myślę, że to ma coś wspólnego z Irriną.

\- A co mnie ona obchodzi?

\- W to, że cię nie obchodzi nie uwierzę. Tylko pytanie czy jesteś do niej pozytywnie nastawiony czy nie. Ta elfka, która towarzyszyła Irrinie, obiecała krwawą zemstę jeśli ktoś skrzywdzi jej przyjaciółkę.

\- Nie skrzywdzimy jej. Mamy dobrych wojowników.

\- Nie o to chodzi.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Wiesz, że ona nie ma żadnej rodziny. Nikogo, kto by ją kochał.

\- Co wy macie z tą miłością?

\- No wydaje nam się, że to jest oczywiste wuju. To jedyny sposób żeby złamać klątwę szaleństwa ciążącą nad naszym rodem.

-A co ona ma do tego?

\- Fili uważa, że nadaje się idealnie na żonę dla krasnoluda. – Kili wyszczerzył zęby i odszedł w stronę dwójki, o której właśnie rozmawiali.

Balin dobrze wiedział co kombinują chłopcy, widział też uczucia malujące się na twarzy Thorina. Najbardziej jednak współczuł Irrinie. Biedna dziewczyna…

\- Irrino, moja droga, może opowiesz nam swoją historię?- zaproponował Balin, ku zdumieniu pozostałych kompanów.

\- Dobrze, jeżeli będą chcieli tego słuchać.- zgodziła się spoglądając głównie na Thorina, który skinął głową.

Opowiedziała wszystko o sobie aż do czasu ozdrowienia w Lothlorien. Towarzysze usłyszeli też historię jej babki. Thorin słuchał tego z uwagą. Nazwisko Terrina było mu znajome. Pamiętał grupkę zbrojnych ludzi, którzy pomagali krasnoludom w przeprawie, a potem w bitwie pod Azanulbizar, odciągnęli część napływających sił goblinów. Terrin był człowiekiem honoru i wielkiej odwagi, i teraz patrząc na Irrinę, mógł powiedzieć, że bardzo przypomina dziadka. Tak samo jak on. Tylko, że Irrina odziedziczyła honor i męstwo, a on pożądanie do drogocennych kamieni i cennych metali. Z tą myślą zapadł w niespokojny sen. Pozostałe krasnoludy i hobbit poszły w jego ślady. Irrina została na warcie. Obserwowała jak sen morzy kolejnych kompanów i zastanawiała się co przyniesie jutro. Ta droga może jest bezpieczniejsza niż inne, ale zło zaczyna opanowywać coraz większe tereny. Spojrzała na Thorina, odczuwała ulgę, że pozwolił jej dołączyć do drużyny. Obdarzył ją nawet zaufaniem co do wyboru drogi, może był to wynik jej słów, może krasnoludzki król przestraszył się śmierci. Ale nie tylko jego śmierć widziała, miała wizję wymazania tej linii Durina. Najbardziej było jej szkoda Kiliego i Filiego. Byli młodzi, pełni życia i nadziei na lepsze jutro. Jak miała ich poinformować, że umrą? Nie mogła tego znieść. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić.

Thorinowi tymczasem śniło się, że Azog złapał jego i Irrinę. Dziewczyna była torturowana, a on przykuty do ściany, mógł tylko patrzeć jak ją krzywdzą. Wołał jej imię jakby miało pomóc znieść ból.

„Irrina!"

Irrina ocknęła się słysząc swoje imię z ust krasnoludzkiego króla. Jedno spojrzenie i wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Podeszła do Thorina i dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Thorinie! Thorinie!

Ocknął się i wyglądał dość nieprzytomnie. Pochylała się nad nim z troską w oczach. Nie mógł odwrócić swoich ciemnoniebieskich od jej jasnoniebieskich. Zanurzył się w nich niczym w czystych wodach Kheled Zaram.

\- Irrina… - Powiedział i przytulił ją z całych sił. Straciła równowagę, i wylądowała na nim. Była nieco skonfundowana. On tymczasem wzmocnił uścisk.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Miałem zły sen. O tobie… byłaś torturowana przez Azoga. Ale to nie możliwe, bo on zdechł w lochach.

\- Ciii- położyła mu palec na ustach.- To tylko sen.

Instynktownie dotknęła jego policzka drugą dłonią. Thorin nie pozwolił jej cofnąć dłoni. Przytulił swoją twarz, jakby chciał przedłużyć tą chwilę. Patrząc na Irrinę zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pozwoli nigdy, żeby coś się jej stało. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na jej talii.

\- Dusisz mnie… - powiedziała ze śmiechem próbując ukryć zmieszanie. Poczuła się w jego ramionach całkiem bezpieczna, z drugiej strony przypomniała sobie scenę spod fontanny i spłonęła rumieńcem. Thorin na szczęście nie widział tego rumieńca, bo było ciemno, ale poczuł jak spinają się jej mięśnie.

\- Dobrze, już cię puszczam, ale pamiętaj… nie pozwolę, żeby ci się coś stało. Nie chcę być jak mój dziadek…

\- Wiem… - powiedziała cicho i pocałowała go w policzek.

Thorin jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiego uczucia. Było mu lekko na duszy, dawno nie odczuwał takiego wewnętrznego spokoju i szczęścia. Chciał przedłużyć tę chwilę, jednak mroczna część jego duszy znowu wygrała. Odsunął delikatnie dziewczynę i powiedział, że ją zmieni na warcie.

\- Idź spać. Zmienię cię na warcie. – patrzył jak Irrina idzie do swoich rzeczy – Aha. I pamiętaj o swojej obietnicy.- dodał z nagłym przypływem złości. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę, nie wiedziała o czym mówił.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Obiecałaś, że nie pragniesz zostać królową Ereboru. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłaś zdania i nie będziesz mamić mnie elfimi sztuczkami.

\- Możesz być pewien, że pozostaję wierna swoim obietnicom.- tylko tyle powiedziała, i ułożyła się na swoim płaszczu.

Thorin wyrzucał sobie, że dał się podejść kolejnej kobiecie, która zwiodła go tym razem bohaterskimi czynami i pięknym wyglądem. Uznał, że musi walczyć z ogarniającym go uczuciem, żeby znowu się nie sparzył. Pochłonięty czarnymi myślami, nie zauważył kiedy zaczęło się rozwidniać. Rankiem Irrinę obudził Fili.

\- Obudź się piękna. Mamy śniadanie dla ciebie.

Irrina obdarzyła Filiego uśmiechem i poszła w stronę ogniska, przy którym siedzieli już pozostali towarzysze. Dziewczyna pochwyciła spojrzenie Thorina, i nie udało jej się ukryć rumieńca. Książęta zauważyli tą wymianę między wujem a Irriną. Dziewczyna wyrzucała sobie, że zachowała się tak lekkomyślnie wczoraj. Pozwoliła otworzyć serce dla najbardziej nieczułego krasnoluda. A to z jakiego powodu? Tych ciemnoniebieskich oczu i bezpiecznego uścisku, z którego nie chciała się uwolnić.

\- Irrino?

Spojrzała nieprzytomnie na Dwalina, mrugając oczami jakby to pomogło.

\- Słucham?

\- Pytałem czy znasz dalszą drogę i czy będziemy już wyruszać.

\- Ttak. Już wyruszamy… To znaczy jeżeli jesteście spakowani. – ruszyła pozbierać swoje pakunki.

\- Coś się stało? Nie wyglądasz dobrze? – spytał Kili.

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale to nic w czymś mógłbyś pomóc. Kobieca przypadłość.

Zamknęła oczy. Co ona dzisiaj gada? Co za bzdury?

\- Wuj też dzisiaj był rozkojarzony… Czy aby na pewno nie ma to z nim nic wspólnego? Nie pokłóciliście się?

\- Nie kłóciliśmy się. – znowu rumieniec! Co za wstyd? Nie mogła myśleć na trzeźwo o tym co było wieczorem. Każde wspomnienie wywoływało rumieniec. – Po prostu… Nie. Nie ważne.

\- Co się stało? No mówże? Nie jesteś sobą. Powiedz czy mamy się bać elfiej grozy.

\- Co? A nie nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu widać, że wasz wuj jest dalej do mnie uprzedzony...

Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że mówi na głos. Zatkała sobie usta dłońmi. Spojrzała ze strachem na Kiliego, który patrzył na nią ze smutkiem. Potem przytulił ją i szepnął:

\- Masz nas…Powiem Filiemu. Nie przejmuj się Thorinem...

Thorin obserwował Irrinę z daleka. Wiedział, że dziewczyna jest zmieszana i wstydzi się swoich czynów. Ale czy powinna? Krasnoludzkiemu królowi przyszło na myśl, że to on zachował się niestosownie, ona próbowała go tylko pocieszyć, podziękować za okazaną opiekę i zaufanie. A co on zrobił? Oskarżył ją o próbę uwiedzenia. Kiedy upadła na niego, on zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jej talii. I kto tu kogo próbował uwieść?

\- Chłopcze?- Thorin był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że nie usłyszał jak Balin coś do niego mówi – Thorinie?- starszy krasnolud położył w końcu dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Co jest Balinie?

\- Wyruszamy. Musimy przeprawić się przez góry przed nocą.

Szli powoli, prąc naprzód. Nikt się nie odzywał. Na dodatek zapowiadała się burza, było parno i duszno. Żadna trawa ani krzak się nie poruszył przez całe przedpołudnie. Po południu było tak samo, chociaż upał trochę zelżał. Wspinali się w górę coraz wyżej i wyżej. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd, uderzył ich podmuch wilgotnego wiatru. Teraz parli do przodu, a wiatr wiał im prosto w oczy. Nie zauważyli jak zebrały się czarne chmury, dopiero uderzenie pioruna obwieściło nadejście burzy. Ściemniło się w momencie, na dodatek zaczęło lać jak z cebra. Bicze wody smagały kompanię, która niewiele widziała w tych warunkach. Huk i grzmot burzy nie były jedyną atrakcją tego popołudnia. Irrina słyszała krzyk Balina :

\- To nie jest zwykła burza! To bitwa kamiennych gigantów!

Jak na zawołanie jeden z gigantów rzucił głazem w ich stronę, rozdzielając Kiliego i Filiego.

-Kiliiiiiiiiiiii! – Krzyczeli Thorin i Fili. Nie wiedzieli co robić, byli bezsilni. Udało im się jednak znaleźć go za kolejnym załomem. Bracia trzymali się teraz blisko siebie.

\- Musimy znaleźć schronienie! – przekrzykiwał burzę Thorin. – Kili, Fili znajdźcie jaskinię.

Skinęli głowami na znak, że rozumieją i poszli naprzód. Irrina szła teraz na końcu, pilnując, żeby nie stracić żadnego krasnoluda. Właśnie wrócili Kili i Fili, obwieszczając znalezienie jaskini. Wtem kolejny głaz poleciał w ich stronę, Baggins przestraszył się i potknął o kamień, i runął w przepaść.

\- Bilboooo! Straciliśmy hobbita.- krzyknęła Irrina. Pobiegła na pomoc hobbitowi, lecz szybszy był Thorin. Złapał niziołka, lecz sam również ześliznął się z półki. Irrina zdążyła w ostatniej chwili i chwyciła go za rękę.

\- Dwalinie! Dori! Pomóżcie!- wołała spanikowana. Krasnoludzki król nie był lekki, a na dodatek trzymał jeszcze hobbita. Dwalin i Dori pomogli jej wciągnąć Thorina i Bagginsa na półkę skalną.

\- Przeklęty włamywacz. Nie powinien był opuszczać swojego mieszkanka. – powiedział krasnoludzki król.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić o kimś, kto ryzykuje życie dla twojej wyprawy? – Irrina była zła.

Doszli do jaskini, w której pozostałe krasnoludy zdążyły się zadomowić. Dziewczyna usiadła przy hobbicie, który był milczący i zamyślony.

\- W porządku Bilbo?

\- Tak, dziękuję Irrino. Nie wiem jakbym zniósł tę podróż, gdyby nie ty.

\- Masz na myśli, że Thorin wkurzałby się o wszystko na tylko ciebie? A tak jest nas dwoje, możemy znieść to mężniej. –uśmiechnęła się, próbując dodać mu otuchy.

\- Przyznam się, że na początku naszej podróży tak właśnie myślałem. – powiedział zawstydzony hobbit.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić przyjacielu. Gdyby nie to, że potrafię być cierpliwa, krasnoludzki król pożałowałby połowy swoich słów. Poza tym mam zadanie do wykonania.

Bilbo spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Potrafisz składać strzępki informacji w całość?- spytała go znienacka. Baggins skinął głową- To powiedz mi co myślisz o tej wyprawie, poza tym, że jest to wyprawa po złoto?

\- Radagast mówił coś o cieniu nad Mroczną Puszczą. Gandalf z Elrondem też. Ty walczysz z orkami, które służą złym siłom. Smok też jest wytworem złego. Ale to nie wszystko, prawda? To dopiero początek. Najgorsze ma nadejść.

Irrina wpatrywała się w niziołka z uwagą. Jeśli ktoś, kto ceni wygody i bezpieczeństwo umie dostrzec znaki, to co dopiero ktoś, kto styka się ze złem na co dzień.

\- Czy uważasz, że ktoś znający świat lepiej od ciebie nie potrafiłby dostrzec tych znaków? O czym trzeba myśleć, żeby to zlekceważyć. – zapytała siebie samą.

\- O złocie. – powiedział Bilbo szeptem. Irrina spojrzała na niego nie spostrzegając, że znowu mówiła na głos. – Podejrzewam, że chodzi ci o Thorina. – ciągnął dalej szeptem hobbit – On, on ma chorobę. Smoczą chorobę. Jego dziadek i ojciec również to mieli. Lord Elrond uważa, że Thorina nie da się już uratować. Że choroba już opanowała jego umysł. A Gandalf nie zaprzeczył.

Dziewczyna w milczeniu pokiwała głową. Tego się właśnie obawiała. Hobbit patrzył jak Irrina powoli zapada w sen, jego też zaczęła ogarniać senność, jednak huki gigantów nie pozwoliły mu usnąć w końcu. Bił się z myślami co ma zrobić. Chciał wrócić do domu. W Rivendell ofiarowano mu gościnę, to nie daleko stąd. Jeszcze pamięta drogę. Co więcej Irrina przepowiedziała wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, widział, że się bała. „Jeśli ona się boi, to co ja biedny hobbit mogę?" pytał siebie. „Nic nie możesz. Ona widziała i przeszła już niejedno. I co ? Strach w jej oczach był wyraźny. Nikt by nie zaprzeczył. A poza tym Thorin uważa mnie za zawadę. Za bagaż, który trzeba nieść." I z tymi myślami począł się pakować. Kiedy był gotowy do odejścia, ktoś się poruszył. Bofur.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz panie Baggins?

\- Wracam do domu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Thorin uważa mnie za zawadę. Nie należę do waszej kompanii. Nie umiem tak jak wy zasnąć byle gdzie.

\- Tęsknisz za domem. To zrozumiałe.

\- Nie. Wy nic nie rozumiecie. Nie wiecie jak to jest tęsknić do domu. Nie macie żadnego.

Bofur chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy podłoga się rozstąpiła.

\- Wstawaaaaaaaaać!- krzyknął Thorin, który od dłuższego czasu nie spał. Kompania w mgnieniu oka była na nogach, ale za późno. Wszyscy spadli prosto do klatki goblinów, skąd obrzydliwe potworki zaczęły ich wyciągać i prowadzić do olbrzymiego goblina, zapewne ich króla. Król goblinów w tym czasie śpiewał piosenkę o miażdżeniu kości, zdawać by się mogło, że ma naprawdę dobry…dzień.

\- Wpada w ucho, prawda? - Zapytał pojmanych.

Irrina wywróciła oczami. „Zależy od gustu " pomyślała.

\- To jakaś abominacja! – zakrzyknęły oburzone krasnoludy.

\- Abominacja, dewiacja, mutacja. Wszystko to znajdziecie w naszym królestwie. – wskazał ręką na pieczarę – A wy? Coście za jedni? Szpiedzy? Rabusie? Zabójcy?

Krasnoludy ustawiły się tak, żeby zasłonić Thorina i jego siostrzeńców.

\- To krasnoludy wasza podłość. I kobieta.- jeden z goblinów pokazał na Irrinę.

\- Krasnoludy? Co tutaj robicie? Gadać szybko!- Wielki goblin zmrużył oczy i podszedł do dziewczyny.

Wyszedł Oin, zasłaniając ciałem towarzyszkę.

\- Jesteśmy w drodze do krewniaków…- zaczął.- Goblin wywrócił oczami. Nie uwierzył im.

\- Bzdury! Jeśli nie chcą gadać, będą cienko śpiewać. Przynieść miażdżarkę kości. Zaczniemy od kobiety.- Irrina cofnęła się instynktownie.

Od dłuższego czasu Thorin obserwował sytuację, która stawała się beznadziejna. Kiedy goblin wskazał na Irrinę, ogarnął go strach. „Nie tkniesz jej potworze" pomyślał i zawołał :

\- Stój!

Stwór obrzucił go bacznym spojrzeniem i powiedział lekceważąco.

\- Proszę, proszę kto się tu pojawił. Thorin syn Thraina syna Throra Król pod Górą! Oh! Ale zapomniałem! Ty nie masz już góry, co czyni cię nikim. – gobliny wybuchły śmiechem. - Znam kogoś kto zapłaci za twoją głowę. Tylko głowę. Chyba wiesz kogo mam na myśli? zawiesił głos, dając Thorinowi czas na przypomnienie - Twój stary wróg Azog.

-Azog zdechł od ran wiele lat temu.

\- Tak ci się zdaje?

Krasnoludy nic się nie odzywały. Thorin wyglądał na przygnębionego. Gobliny tymczasem przeglądały ich broń, kiedy odkryły Orcrista, nastała wrzawa. Potwory gryzły, kopały i biły kompanię, która nie miała sił się bronić. Kiedy myśleli, że już po nich, rozbłysło światło.

\- Uciekajcie głupcy! –to Gandalf powrócił.


	5. Z patelni w ogień

**Z patelni w ogień**

Krasnoludy walczyły z goblinami zaciekle, uciekając prowizorycznymi mostkami. Gandalf zabił ich króla. Po długiej i męczącej walce udało im się dotrzeć do

dolnych korytarzy, i wydostać z Góry. Dobiegli do gaju na skraju góry, żeby odpocząć chwilę.

\- Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili.- czarodziej zaczął liczyć – Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Ori, Nori. Oin i Gloin. No i Thorin, aa i Irrina. A gdzie jest Bilbo?

\- Zaginął!

-Mieliście go pilnować!

\- Baggins napotkał przeszkodę i postanowił zawrócić. To wam powiem. – odezwał się Thorin.

\- To nieprawda. – Bilbo wyszedł zza drzewa.

\- Bilbo!- zawołała Irrina – Tak się martwiłam.

\- Po co wróciłeś?- zapytał Thorin.

\- Wy nie macie domu. Ja mam. Chcę pomóc odzyskać wasz dom.

Krasnoludy przyjęły z radością oświadczenie Bagginsa. Ale radość nie trwała długo. Wieczorem dogonili ich orkowie. Wśród nich był Azog. Czarodziej i kompani wspięli się na sosny i oczekiwali na cud. Gandalf zaczął podpalać szyszki i rzucać w gobliny, ale niewiele to pomagało. Thorin nie chciał wisieć na gałęzi niczym kurczak na rożnie, postanowi stanąć do walki z ogromnym orkiem. Jakie miał szanse z niemal trzymetrowym potworem, siedzącym na ogromnym wargu? Żadne. Irrina widziała to i w duchu przeklinała krasnoludzkiego króla za głupotę. Co osiągnie tym, że da się zabić? Patrzyła bezsilnie jak Azog powala Thorina i rozkazuje innemu goblinowi, żeby przyniósł głowę Dębowej Tarczy. Bilbo, siedząc na najniższej gałęzi ze wszystkich postanowił, w przypływie odwagi, uratować Thorina. Zeskoczył z drzewa i zasłonił własnym ciałem krasnoluda. Pozostali widząc dzielne zachowanie hobbita, włączyli się do bitwy. Irrina wiedziała, że jak nikt im nie pomoże, to wszyscy tu zginą. Spojrzała na czarodzieja, który był bardzo na czymś skoncentrowany. Chwilę później nadleciały orły. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Orły zaniosły ich daleko poza zasięg watahy wargów. Gandalf podszedł do rannego i nieprzytomnego Thorina, i uzdrowił go. Krasnoludzki król pytał o Bagginsa.

\- Niziołek.

\- Jest cały i bezpieczny.- powiedział czarodziej.

-Ty! Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Mogłeś zginąć! Powiedziałem, że będziesz zawadą. Że zginiesz w dziczy i nie masz miejsca pośród nas. –prawie krzyczał i powoli zbliżał się do Bilba.- Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie pomyliłem.- przytulając niziołka, dodał- Przepraszam, że w ciebie wątpiłem.

Kompania zakrzyknęła radośnie.

\- Sam bym w siebie wątpił. – powiedział Baggins.

Krasnoludy skierowały wzrok na wschód, gdzie ponad ogromną puszczą, wznosiła się Samotna Góra. Cel. Irrina pierwsza zaczęła schodzić z Carroc. Powoli, żeby nie spaść z wąskiej ścieżki, posuwali się na dół. Odkąd wyszli z kopalni nie odzywała się wiele. U podnóża góry znaleźli się późnym popołudniem. Niedaleko płynęła rzeczka. Dziewczyna zasugerowała odpoczynek i kąpiel. Krasnoludy pognały radośnie w stronę rzeki, nie zważając na to, że kobiecie należałoby się pierwszeństwo. Irrina wzruszyła ramionami, niech się cieszą póki mogą. Potem mogą nie mieć takiej okazji. Pierwsi wrócili Kili i Fili.

\- Możesz iść się kąpać. My cię chętnie popilnujemy.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Uwielbiała tych dwóch łobuzów, ale nie pozwoliłaby im za nic w świecie na pilnowanie podczas kąpieli. Nie zauważyli, że ktoś jeszcze wrócił znad rzeki.

-Przestańcie zachowywać się bezczelnie.- usłyszeli wściekły głos Thorina. Irrina wywróciła oczami. Zaczyna się od nowa.- Czy wy nie macie wstydu?

\- My chcieliśmy cię tylko wyręczyć wuju.- zaczął Kili- Do obowiązków rodziny Królewskiej zalicza się dbanie o poddanych. I my chętnie zadbamy, żeby Irrina bezpiecznie zażyła kąpieli.

Dziewczyna widziała, że chłopcy się drażnią z Thorinem, ale nie chciała kolejnych konfliktów.

\- Dobrze. Poczekam na Bilba albo Gandalfa.

Thorin uznał, że nie przepuści okazji, żeby obejrzeć Irrinę bez ubrania. Przecież ona go widziała nagiego, to czemu nie miałoby to działać w dwie strony?

-Nie mamy czasu na czekanie, aż wróci Baggins albo Gandalf. Ja popilnuję twojego bezpieczeństwa. W końcu jestem przywódcą tej kompanii.

Irrina spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Jak chcesz. – powiedziała i poszła w inną stronę niż kąpiące się krasnoludy.

Kili i Fili wybuchli śmiechem, kiedy para zniknęła im z oczu.

\- Widziałeś go?- zaczął młodszy- On popilnuje jej bezpieczeństwa? Założę się, że będzie cały czas ją podglądał.

\- Tak bracie, masz rację. A o nas mówi, że nie mamy wstydu.

Tymczasem Thorin usiał na skale i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że są obserwowani. I to nie przez jego siostrzeńców. Nie mógł jednak za bardzo się skupić, ponieważ niedaleko kąpała się Irrina. Spojrzał w stronę rzeki. Znalazła takie miejsce, że zanurzyła się po pas, wszędzie indziej woda sięgała ledwie kostek. Ukryty za skałą, mógł podziwiać jej jedwabiste włosy i kremową skórę. Stała odwrócona tyłem, bardzo chciał zobaczyć więcej… Jak na życzenie, Irrina odwróciła się, mając wrażenie, że jest obserwowana. Rozejrzała się i nie zobaczyła niczego podejrzanego. Thorina nie było w pobliżu, pewnie uznał, że nie trzeba jej pilnować. Postanowiła wrócić na brzeg. Rozłożyła swoją opończę i położyła się, rozkoszując promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Z daleka dochodziły ją wrzaski krasnoludów, pewnie postanowili zrobić sobie popas. Zamknęła oczy na chwilę. Jej słuch się wyostrzył. Słyszała niedaleko przyspieszone bicie serca i ciężki oddech. Zaklęła. Jak mogła zapomnieć o Thorinie? Przecież on nigdy nie darowałby sobie takiej okazji, prawda? Mówił, że to jego siostrzeńcy nie mają wstydu, a on nie lepiej się zachowuje. Pamiętała dobrze jego pełne pożądania spojrzenie, kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach. Poza tym….Rivendell…fontanna. Kolejny raz zaklęła, ubierając się w pośpiechu. Jak mogła być tak nierozsądna? Thorin uśmiechał się pod nosem, widząc jak Irrina zerwała się ze strachem z ziemi. Domyśliła się, że jest obserwowana. Nie czuł wstydu, ani też satysfakcji. Wręcz przeciwnie, czegoś mu brakowało. Owszem, chciał więcej. Obserwacja z daleka mu nie wystarczyła. Ni teraz. Obydwoje wrócili do obozowiska. Posilili się i ruszyli w drogę. Dotarli do ogromnego ogrodzenia.

-Kto tu mieszka? Wróg czy przyjaciel?- zapytał czarodzieja Thorin.

\- Ani jedno ani drugie.- Gandalf skrzywił się – Albo nas przyjmie albo zabije.

\- Jaki więc mamy wybór?- zapytał krasnoludzki król.

-Żadnego. – odpowiedział i spojrzał na Irrinę i hobbita- Wy dwoje idziecie ze mną pierwsi. Pozostali czekają na znak. Idziecie dwójkami. W równych odstępach czasu. Zrozumiano?- krasnoludy skinęły głowami – Aha. Bombur. Ty się liczysz za dwóch. Pójdziesz więc sam na końcu.

Hobbit, czarodziej i kobieta poszli niepewnie w stronę bramy. Był już późny wieczór i gospodarz krzątał się po zagrodzie. Irrina jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak ogromnego mężczyzny. Gandalf powiedział im po drodze, że Beorn jest zmiennokształtnym. Była ciekawa jak mężczyzna zachowa się wobec krasnoludów. Nie każdy jest do nich przyjaźnie nastawiony.

-Ekhm.- zaczął czarodziej- Dobry wieczór.

\- Coście za jedni?- Beorn zapytał się, odwracając do przybyłych od swojego zajęcia.

\- Jestem Gandalf Szary. A to Irrina z Czatowników i pan Baggins hobbit.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o was.

\- Może znasz mojego przyjaciela Radagasta Brązowego.

Beorn skinął głową i zapytał.

\- Czego chcecie?

\- Ja i moi kompani potrzebujemy odpoczynku.

\- Trójkę nazywasz kompanią. Dziwne.

\- Właściwie, to jest nas trochę więcej… Nie chcieliśmy ci się jednak narzucać. Widzisz mieliśmy ciężką przeprawę z goblinami.

\- Z goblinami? Po co się pchać w łapy goblinów? Głupia rzecz.

\- Zabłądziliśmy. Trafiliśmy na gobliny w Górach Mglistych. Nasi pozostali kompani...- zakaszlał – walczyli dzielnie, ale trochę zostali poturbowani…- w tym momencie przyszli Dwalin i Balin.

-Krasnoludy?!- krzyknął Beorn.

\- Tak właściwie, to większość z nas to krasnoludy.

\- Dwóch krasnoludów nazywasz większością?- zapytał wkurzony Beorn. Czarodziej zakaszlał, chwilę później zjawili się Oin i Gloin. – Kontynuuj swoją opowieść czarodzieju.

Gandalf znowu zakaszlał i zaczął.

\- W Górach Mglistych złapały nas gobliny….

\- To już mówiłeś. Co było dalej.

\- Śpiewały piosenki o miażdżeniu kości i obdzieraniu ze skóry…- odezwała się Irrina.

-Taak?- Beorn odwrócił się, bo usłyszał szum. Przyszli Dori i Nori. – I co było dalej?

-Chcieli wziąć mnie na łamacz kości, żebym zdradziła cel ich wyprawy. Ale pojawił się Mitrandir, to jest Gandalf i oślepił ich światłem.

Gandalf zakaszlał, udawał skromnego.

\- No i?

\- Zabił króla goblinów.

\- Króla goblinów powiadasz? Bardzo ciekawe.- Przyszli Kili i Fili. Beorn zdawał się nie zauważać tego. – I co dalej?

\- Uciekliśmy. Ale to była ucieczka z patelni w ogień.

\- Interesujące.

\- Dopadła nas wataha wargów z Dol Guldur. Był wśród nich Azog.

\- Azog?- zapytał Beorn. W jego oczach pojawił się ogromny gniew, ale i smutek. – I jak się uratowaliście?

\- Wspięliśmy się na sosny. Gobliny czekały, aż się ściemni i zmęczymy się. Śpiewały wredne piosenki, żeby nas wykurzyć.

\- Hmm. Raczej ich skrzek nie był przyjemny.

\- Tak, zwłaszcza kiedy słyszy się o szesnastu ptaszkach na gałęzi. A potem o kurczakach na rożnie.

\- Szesnastu? A was jest tylko… jedenaście. Gdzie pozostali?

\- Nie chcieliśmy ci się narzucać!- powtórzył Gandalf.

\- Bzdury. Dawać tu pozostałych. Możecie przenocować, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że dziewczyna skończy w spokoju historię.

Irrina siedziała na ogromnym fotelu przy ogniu i kończyła opowieść. Krasnoludy, najedzone i uspokojone, zaczęły szukać miejsca do spania. Beorn od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się dziewczynie.

\- Irrino, czy dobrze zgaduję, że twoją matką była Errin?

-Tak. Skąd wiesz?

\- Jesteś do niej bardzo podobna.

\- Znałeś ją?

\- Tak. Miałem nadzieję, że mnie pokocha, ale wybrała twojego ojca.

Irrina milczała. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Thorin przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. „Jeszcze tego brakuje, żeby ten potwór przeniósł uczucia z matki na córkę". Beorn zdawał wyczuć myśli Thorina i zwrócił się do krasnoluda.

\- Masz szczęście, że pomaga wam tak uzdolniona osóbka. Jej ojciec i obaj dziadkowie byli mężnymi wojownikami, mało jest takich obecnie.

Irrina podniosła wzrok, zdumiona słowami ich gospodarza.

\- Nie ma się czemu dziwić kruszyno. Nie jestem wcale zazdrosny o twojego ojca. Linia potomków Numenoru to dobra partia. Szkoda tylko, że nie jest ceniona tak jak dawniej. Twoje życie byłoby inne, gdyby okazywano należyty szacunek przodkom.

\- Domyślam się, że chodzi ci o to, że orkowie nie zmietli by z powierzchni ziemi naszej osady?

\- Orkowie nie przejmują się do jakiego narodu należysz. Ważne jest, żebyś była martwa. – spojrzał na Thorina – Azog jest tego bardzo dobrym przykładem, prawda?

-Skąd o nim wiesz?

\- Twoja towarzyszka wspominała, że natknęliście się na niego w górach. Wygląda na to, że na ciebie poluje. Dlaczego?

\- Chce wymazać linię rodu Durina.

\- Moją też prawie wymazał.

Bilbo siedział niedaleko i słuchał z przejęciem ich słów, nie wytrzymał i zapytał:

\- To było was więcej?

\- Dawniej tak. Żyliśmy w spokoju i dostatku.

\- A teraz?

\- Teraz widzisz, hobbicie. Zostałem tylko ja. I muszę bronić moich ziem przed tymi potworami. Czasy robią się coraz mroczniejsze, a ja coraz starszy. Wkrótce moja rasa zniknie. Tak samo jak i inne w przyszłości. – dodał.

Irrina patrzyła w ogień, myślami była daleko. W końcu ogarnął ją sen. Rankiem obudziła się na sienniku, przykryta wełnianym kocem. Nie wiedziała jak się tam znalazła. Krasnoludy i hobbit jeszcze spały. Postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

-Obudziłaś się kruszynko, może pomożesz mi zrobić śniadanie dla twoich towarzyszy?

\- Oczywiście. Bardzo chętnie.

Krzątali się przy stole opowiadając sobie nawzajem różne historie z ich życia. Krasnoludy powoli wstawały. Po śniadaniu zbierali się do dalszej drogi. Beorn dawał im instrukcje w jaki sposób mają dostać się do Samotnej Góry. Na chwilę jeszcze zawołał Gandalfa.

\- Nadchodzą mroczne czasy. Coś czai się w Dol Guldur. Pamiętam dni, kiedy podobne wydarzenia miały miejsce. Czy mam rację?

\- Saruman Biały twierdzi, że niemożliwe jest, żeby Sauron powrócił.

\- A co rzecze Gandalf Szary?

-Ehh..

\- Jedziesz Gandalfie?- zawołał Thorin.

-Przygotuj się do wojny…- powiedział czarodziej, odwracając się do towarzyszy.

Beorn patrzył w ślad za nimi. „Wojna. To by się zgadzało. Czy dożyję lepszych dni?". Pokręcił głową i zmienił się w czarnego niedźwiedzia. Towarzyszył kompani do skraju Mrocznej Puszczy. Tam krasnoludy rozłożyły pakunki i puściły kuce z powrotem do domu. Gandalf sprawdził ścieżkę. Otrzymał jednak wiadomość od Galadrieli, żeby wyruszył do Dol Guldur. Podszedł do Irriny i powiedział jej po cichu.

-Pilnuj krasnoludów, zwłaszcza Thorina. Miej baczenie, żeby nie zbliżał się do złota, jeżeli nie uda ci się go powstrzymać od wejścia do Góry. – Irrina kiwnęła głową – W odpowiednim czasie zbierz tyle sił ile się uda. Musimy być przygotowani na wojnę. Postaraj się, żeby Esgaroth nie ucierpiało za bardzo kiedy smok się obudzi. Wrócę jak najszybciej się da.

Czarodziej usiadł na koniu i zawołał do krasnoludów.

\- Nie schodźcie ze ścieżki. Zaczekajcie na mnie przed wejściem do Góry. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wchodźcie do Góry!- wołał poganiając swojego konia.

Krasnoludy stały zdezorientowane, w końcu Thorin podszedł do Irriny.

\- Dlaczego Gandalf nas opuścił?

\- Ma coś ważnego do zrobienia.

\- Co może być ważniejsze od naszej misji?- zapytał krasnoludzki król.

\- Są sprawy, które nawet ty powinieneś dostrzec. Przyszłość Śródziemia zależy od tego czy Mithrandir zdąży.

-Nie obchodzą mnie sprawy Śródziemia.

\- A powinny. – powiedziała ze złością, po czym dodała – No dalej ruszcie się musimy przejść traktem nim się ściemni i ścieżka zniknie.


	6. Pająki i elfy

**Pająki i elfy**

Weszli do lasu, od razu otoczył ich mrok i ciężkie powietrze, które zdawało się tworzyć niewidzialną barierę dla podróżujących. Nikt się nie odzywał, wesoły zazwyczaj Bofur, szedł ze spuszczoną głową, nie rozglądał się nawet na boki. Nikogo nie interesowało nic poza ścieżką, która to znikała, to znowu się pojawiała. Thorin z trudem odnajdował leśny trakt, który ukryty był pod grubą warstwą ściółki. Lider kompanii był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, czarodziej ich opuścił, Irrina jest nieobecna duchem, a powinna mu pomóc przy szukaniu ścieżki, poza tym wydaje się, że chodzą w kółko i prawdopodobnie zabłądzili. W tym przeklętym lesie każde drzewo, krzak i kamień wyglądają tak samo. Im bardziej zagłębiali się w puszczę, tym większy mrok ich ogarniał. Drzewa rosły wysoko i zasłaniały dostęp światła, ponadto w mroku ukryte było coś jeszcze. Irrina widziała ogromne pajęczyny zwisające pomiędzy konarami drzew, dodawały one złowrogiego wyglądu Mrocznej Puszczy. Kompani dotarli do strumienia. Dziewczyna i książęta szukali możliwości przeprawy. Znaleźli przejście nad źródłem i udało im się przeprawić, aczkolwiek bez małego incydentu. Właściwie incydent nie był taki mały, Bombur wpadł do wody i zasnął, tak więc Thorin miał dodatkowy problem- śpiącego krasnoluda. Jakby tego było mało, zgubili ścieżkę. Zorientowali się dopiero, kiedy Bofur znalazł swoje pudełko na ziele do fajki. Uznali, że zanocują w tym miejscu i następnego dnia wyruszą, jednak Irrina zwróciła uwagę, że trzeba znaleźć najpierw kierunek drogi, a potem odpoczywać. Bilbo został wysłany na górę, żeby znalazł drogę. Hobbit niechętnie wspinał się po gałęziach, czując pod palcami niekiedy lepkie nitki pajęczych sieci. Jego droga do światła nie pozostała bez echa. Powoli kompanów zaczęły otaczać pająki, robiło się coraz straszniej i groźniej. Baggins znalazł kierunek i radośnie zakrzyknął do towarzyszy.

\- Już wiem gdzie jesteśmy i jak mamy iść.

Ale odzewu nie było z dołu. Biedny niziołek powoli zaczął schodzić, nie był jednak na tyle ostrożny i wpadł do sieci, usłyszawszy wrzask Irriny. Ogromny, czarny i włochaty pająk tylko na to czekał. Dopadł hobbita i zaczął owijać go nicią. Powoli i dokładnie Baggins, Irrina oraz krasnoludy zostały zapakowane do sieci  i powieszone w spiżarni pająków. Potwory nie często miały okazję tak ucztować, piętnaście świeżych i chrupiących przekąsek miotało się jeszcze w kokonach, ale to tylko kwestia czasu jak szamotanina ustanie. Bilbo trzymał w ręku miecz, spróbował poruszyć nim. Pierwszy sukces, kilka nitek udało się rozciąć. Jeszcze chwilę i Baggins był wolny. Pająki tymczasem debatowały nad tym czy mają zjeść swój łup od razu czy później. Część z nich wolałaby teraz, bo dawno nic nie jadła, pozostali znowu później. Kłótnia sprzyjała hobbitowi w ucieczce. Odszedł dalej od miejsca uwięzienia i począł rozmyślać nad planem uwolnienia przyjaciół. Nie było to łatwe, ale odkrył coś w lochach goblinów, coś co pomogło mu wtedy się wydostać, może i teraz się uda… Wstrząsnął się z obrzydzenia na wspomnienie tej kreatury… Golluma. Jednak z drugiej strony było mu stwora żal… Tyle lat w samotności, nic dziwnego, że chwila rozmowy pomogła hobbitowi ocalić skórę. „Teraz jednak nie czas na wspominki, muszę znaleźć sposób na pająki. Szkoda, że Irrinę też uwięziły. Ona by już coś wymyśliła”. Baggins nie wiedział, że Irrina panicznie bała się tych wstrętnych kreatur, najchętniej zwiałaby daleko, gdyby tylko mogła. To przez krasnoludy zostali złapani w sieci, kompani Thorina byli zmęczeni i marudni, postanowili zaczekać na hobbita pod drzewami. Część z nich usnęła i wtedy zaatakowały ich pająki. Krzyk Irriny, który Bilbo usłyszał w koronach drzew był ostatnią deską ratunku, aczkolwiek krasnoludy niespecjalnie szybko zebrały się do walki, przez co niziołek miał pełne ręce roboty, najpierw odciął Thorina i Dwalina. Byli to dwaj najlepsi wojownicy, więc chwilowo mogli poradzić sobie z pająkami. Potem zajął się Bomburem, Bofurem i Bifurem. Wkrótce do piątki dołączyła pozostała część drużyny. Na końcu zaś uwolnił Irrinę, która nie musiała walczyć z pająkami. Pozbierali szybko swoje rzeczy i jak najszybciej odeszli od martwych pająków, żeby wpaść prosto na straż ……

\- Elfy!- warknął Thorin, widząc otaczające ich figury.

\- Nie myśl, że cię nie zabiję, krasnoludzie.- jeden z elfów wycelował łuk w stronę Thorina – Zrobię to z przyjemnością.

Krasnoludy otoczone zostały przez staż elficką. Tylko Kili został trochę z boku, i jeden z pająków wykorzystał zamieszanie, próbując uprowadzić krasnoluda.

Kili został pozbawiony broni i wydawało się, że pająk wygra, kiedy do walki wkroczyła elfka. – Rzuć mi sztylet! Szybko!- zawołał do niej.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że dam krasnoludowi broń. – Tauriel kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami powaliła pająka na ziemię – To się mylisz.

Krasnoludy przeszukano. Hobbit zniknął. Irrina zauważyła to, ale nie chciała nic mówić. Możliwe, że będzie jedyną pomocą w ucieczce. Thorin przez całą drogę wyzywał w Khuzdul. Dziewczyna nie chciała się odzywać, została potraktowana przez elfy, które zawsze uważała za przyjaciół, na równi z krasnoludami. Ale czymże ona była w oczach elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy? Mieszańcem. Niczym więcej. Jedynie w Lothlorien i Rivendel nie czuła się wyrzutkiem. Nie myliła się. Thranduil usłyszał o jej przybyciu i została doprowadzona przed jego tron razem z Thorinem, pozostałych wtrącono do lochów.

\- Niektórzy myślą, że to szlachetna wyprawa. Że trzeba odzyskać miasto ojców. – wielki król elfów zawiesił głos – Ja jednak wyczuwam bardziej… prozaiczny... motyw… Coś jakby włamanie.

Thorin nic nie mówił, Irrina także milczała, oczekując na równie zjadliwe słowa.

\- Oferuję wam pomoc… W tej górze są klejnoty, których i ja pożądam. Mogę puścić was wolno…. W zamian za nie. – spojrzał na Irrinę – Ahhh, widzę, że twój ród bardzo lubi się mieszać z innymi rasami Śródziemia. Teraz Krasnoludy… a potem co? Niżej są tylko orkowie.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby. „Jak on może obrażać moją rodzinę?!” myślała z wściekłością.

\- Na twoim miejscu Thorine strzegłbym się jej. – spojrzał na krasnoludzkiego króla uważnie – Jej nie potrzeba klejnotów, ale ma w genach owijanie sobie wokół palca różnych istot. Chyba, że już cię upolowała? Na twoje usprawiedliwienie mogę dodać, że masz gust.  Słyszałem, że jej ciało nie będzie się starzeć, co też jest nie najgorszą rekompensatą za związek z mieszańcem.

Thorin był wściekły, Irrina widziała to wyraźnie.

\- Chcesz się ze mną układać jak równy z równym Leśny Królu? Chcesz dać słowo jak jeden król drugiemu?- podniósł głos – Ale ty nie masz honoru! Jakże mógłbym się układać z kimś takim?! Kimś kto odwrócił się od mojego ludu w największej potrzebie! Przyszliśmy do ciebie głodni i bezdomni! A ty co zrobiłeś?! Udałeś, że tego nie widzisz! Też mi słowo Thranduila Leśnego Króla. Nie dostaniesz ani kamyczka, kiedy odzyskamy Górę.

\- Ohhh! Ale nie odzyskacie jej! Bo będziecie gnić w lochach setki lat! Dla mnie sto lat to mgnienie oka! Gnijcie!! – patrzył jak odprowadzają Thorina i Irrinę do lochów – Zamknijcie krasnoludzkiego  króla z  mieszańcem. Niech nie oskarża mnie przynajmniej o rozdzielenie go z ukochaną.

Dębowa Tarcza obrzucił Thranduila wściekłym spojrzeniem. Elfy wtrąciły ich do lochu. Irrina usiadła w kącie i oplotła dłońmi kolana. Jeszcze nigdy nikt jej tak nie upokorzył. Jakże mógł elfi król tak ją potraktować? Thorin był wściekły, pozbawił się wszelkich szans na wydostanie się z lochów. Na dodatek Thranduil wezwał dziewczynę, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło krasnoluda. Sama insynuacja, że mógłby się związać z mieszańcem… Przynajmniej w tym się zgadzał z Leśnym Królem. Irrina rzeczywiście była piękna, oprócz tego miała wiele cech godnych naśladowania. W jednym nie mógł jej tylko rozszyfrować czy pomaga im rzeczywiście dlatego, że chce ocalić Śródziemie, czy może z bardziej prozaicznego powodu. Oczywiście, rozważał już tą sprawę wiele razy, ale nikt z zewnątrz nie wytknął  tego w sposób, który zrobił Thranduil. Z drugiej jednak strony rozłam w drużynie jest ostatnim, czego by chciał, wiedział, że wielu krasnoludów, w tym jego siostrzeńcy byliby rozgniewani, gdyby wyrzucił Irrinę z kompanii. Poza tym… Rozum mówił co innego, a serce podpowiadało co innego. Ta cząstka, która ostatkiem sił próbowała przezwyciężyć szaleństwo, obalała wszelkie argumenty, nawet te najbardziej wiarygodne.

Krasnoludy, zmęczone próbami wyważenia drzwi lochów, poukładały się do snu. Z góry dochodził śmiech, elfy zaczynały świętować.  Kili siedział w swojej celi i bawił się kamieniem, który podarowała mu matka. Tauriel patrolowała lochy, sprawdzała każde drzwi. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przy celi Irriny.

\- Nie potrzebujesz czegoś, Irrino?- zapytała Tauriel.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na elfkę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jedyne czego potrzebuję, to wydostać się z tej celi.

\- Nie jest to w mojej mocy niestety. Poza tym, chyba mój król cię nie lubi.

\- Zauważyłam. Zazwyczaj nie mam problemu z zaprzyjaźnieniem się z elfami.

Tauriel parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Elfy z Leśnego Dworu są trochę inne niż te z Lorien.

\- Teraz dopiero to zauważyłam, kiedy spotkałam się z waszym królem, uzmysłowiłam sobie, że nie wszystkie elfy pochwalają wybór mojej babki. Nie rozumiem tego. Przecież ludzie są jakby młodszymi braćmi elfów. W czasach Numenoru walczyli ramię w ramię z Nieprzyjacielem… Śpiewa się pieśni o Luthien…. Nie rozumiem.

\- Ja rozumiem wybór twojej babki. Większość elfów z Leśnego Królestwa go pochwala, ale Thranduil, sama widzisz… - zawahała się na chwilę, nie chciała mówić źle o swoim władcy.

\- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć.- odezwała się Irrina – Też to rozumiem. On jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem mnie. Ja nie mogę znieść, że inna istota, nieważne, elf, krasnolud czy człowiek, cierpi. Muszę mu pomóc. Nie przejdę obojętnie. Nie mam nikogo, o kogo mogłabym dbać. O kogo mogłabym się martwić. Thranduil ma królestwo na głowie, to wielka odpowiedzialność. W pierwszej kolejności trzeba myśleć o swoich podwładnych, a potem o pozostałych.

Tauriel wpatrywała się w Irrinę długo, po czym zapytała.

\- Jak ty to robisz? Po tylu zniewagach, umiesz dalej patrzeć bez uprzedzeń, na zachowanie mojego króla.

Irrina zachichotała.

\- Mam w tym wprawę. Spróbuj podróżować w towarzystwie krasnoludów kilka miesięcy, to zrozumiesz.

\- Ale odpowiedz mi tak szczerze.

\- Mogę zrozumieć niechęć elfów i krasnoludów do mojej osoby. Nie należę do końca do żadnej z ras. Pomyśl jednak co mają do tego orkowie? Wiem, że moi przodkowie z nimi walczyli, ale była to głównie obrona przed narastającym złem. Dlaczego banda orków Bolga najechała na niewinnych ludzi w mojej wiosce? Oni nie mieli broni, nikogo nie chcieli zabijać, chcieli żyć w spokoju. Dlaczego więc Bolg ich zmasakrował? Czy to była zabawa? A zmiotę z powierzchni ziemi jedną wioskę, będę zadowolony. Cóż z tego, że ci ludzie nie mieli z nim nic wspólnego?

-Orkowie lubią zabijać. Cieszy ich to.

\- Teraz widzisz podstawową różnicę. Zachowanie, które powoduje Thranduilem czy nawet Thorinem niekiedy, to lata uprzedzeń i pewnych wyobrażeń na temat ludzi. Ja będę dla nich człowiekiem, którego przodkowie złamali pewne zasady. Przodkowie, którzy myśleli, że dostaną coś więcej niż tylko to, na co zasługują.

\- Myślę jednak, że to nie jest złe. Powinniśmy się jednoczyć, zwłaszcza w obliczu walki ze złem, prawda? W końcu wszyscy mamy tych samych wrogów, których cieszy zabijanie i zadawanie cierpienia.

\- Prawda, ale spróbuj to wytłumaczyć upartym władcom.

Irrina rozmawiała z Tauriel po cichu, myślała, że Thorin już śpi. Oddychał równomiernie, więc pozwoliła sobie na chwilę szczerości z elfką. Krasnoludzki król jednak nie spał, tak samo nie spali pozostali kompani, część z nich słuchało uważnie słów Irriny.

Tauriel odeszła powoli, zamyślona nad słowami dziewczyny. To, co usłyszała wyrażało sporo mądrych słów. Nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zastanawiała nad wieloma sprawami. Żyła już tyle lat i dopiero ta kobieta, uświadomiła jej pewne prawdy. Sprawdzała cele Kiliego, który bawił się kamykiem, jednak widać było, że jest myślami gdzieś daleko. Był inny niż pozostałe krasnoludy i to ją fascynowało. Nie tylko wygląd, ale i zachowanie. Zastanawiała się, czy Irrina czasem nie miała racji. Uprzedzenia, jeśliby się ich pozbyć, to nie ma barier w kontaktach z innymi rasami. Zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Po dłuższym czasie odeszła, jeszcze bardziej zatopiona w myślach. Tyle się kłębiło w jej głowie uczuć, nowych i nie do końca poznanych.

Bilbo tymczasem obmyślał jak wyciągnąć przyjaciół z więzienia. Znowu w odstępie niedługiego czasu musiał zamienić się w wybawiciela. Słyszał rozmowę Thranduila i Thorina. Pamiętał jak Leśny Król obrażał Irrinę, teraz nawet jej pomoc na nic by się zdała. Elfy bawiły się wesoło na uczcie Światła Gwiazd. Wielu z nich było już pijanych, Baggins podsłuchał rozmowę o wysłaniu beczek do Esgaroth. To byłby dobry pomysł….

Galion i klucznik z więzienia zasiedli w jaskini, w której były beczki i zaczęli pić. Hobbit poczekał kilka godzin. Elfy były już mocno pijane i zasnęły. Wtedy nie zastanawiając się wiele porwał klucze i popędził do cel. Szybko wypuścił pojmanych i poprowadził ich w dół, do jaskini. Krasnoludy zapakowały się do beczek i Baggins nacisnął blokadę. Beczki spadły do strumienia. Kompania była wolna. Irrina czuła się okropnie, beczkę rzucało od brzegu do brzegu, rwący nurt nie pozwalał nawet na większe zaczerpnięcie tchu. Na dodatek dopadli ich orkowie. Kili wypadł ze swojej beczki i jeden z orków ranił go strzałą w nogę. Irrina skoczyła za młodym krasnoludem i wciągnęła go do swojej beczki. Elfy wycięły tylu orków ile zdołały, jednak krasnoludy były już daleko. Część potworów pognała jednak za kompanią.


	7. Miasto na Jeziorze

**Miasto na Jeziorze**

Beczki zatrzymały się na plaży i krasnoludy mogły z nich wyjść. Na brzegu czekał już flisak. Balin zaproponował mu łapówkę za przemycenie ich do miasta. Bard, zgodził się z innego powodu. Irrina zaczęła z nim rozmawiać i udało jej się wymyślić dobry plan. Jako jedyna z kompani nie wpłynęła na barce w ukryciu. Miała być przedstawiona jako czatownik, w czym nie było ani odrobiny kłamstwa. Flisak sprawnie poradził sobie ze strażnikami, a Irrina odwróciła uwagę Alfrida, który przyszedł szpiegować Barda. I tak drużyna Dębowej Tarczy znalazła się w Esgaroth. Thorin był wyczerpany podróżą w beczkach. Obserwował jak córki Barda krzątają się w kuchni. Irrina poszła im pomóc. Oczywiście, czuła się zobligowana do pomocy każdemu. Jednak nie musiała przygotowywać posiłku dla nich, dziewczynki bardzo dobrze sobie radziły bez niej. Kili cierpiał w ciszy, nie chciał, żeby jego wuj uznał, że jest za słaby. Irrina nie była ślepa ani głupia, po podaniu strawy zabrała się do opatrywania jego rany.

\- Aj, nie dobrze to wygląda, mój drogi. Strzała morgulu, zatruta.

\- Czy on wyzdrowieje?- dopytywał się Fili, stojąc z  boku i przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Oczywiście. Potrzebuję tylko gorącej wody. – dziewczynki wstawiły kociołek z wodą – Oraz …tego!- wyjęła z torby jakąś mieszankę ziół. – To athelas. Królewskie ziele. – wrzuciła do kociołka. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się świeżym zapachem.

Thorin i reszta kompani obserwowali w milczeniu jak dziewczyna przygotowuje lekarstwo. Bard również siedział z Bainem i przyglądał się kobiecie. Był ciekawy, co tak piękna istota może mieć wspólnego z krasnoludami. I kim ona jest? W pytaniu wyręczyła go Tilda.

\- Możesz wyleczyć taką ranę? Myślałam, że tylko elfy potrafią leczyć athelasem. Słyszałam różne opowieści.

\- Masz rację, moja droga. Ale ja nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem.

\- A kim? – spytała Sigrid.

Thorin uznał, że Irrina nie powinna za dużo mówić o sobie. To nie bezpieczne. Już miał się odezwać, kiedy napotkał jej wzrok. Pokręciła głową, jakby wiedziała, że on chce jej przeszkodzić.

\- Moja babka była elfką. A ojciec należał do potomków Numenoru.

W chatce Barda słychać było tylko plusk wody w kociołku i jęki Kiliego. Wszyscy zamarli.

Gospodarz odezwał się pierwszy.

\- To zaszczyt gościć potomkinię królewskiego rodu. –kłaniając się nisko, powiedział Bard.

Irrina uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Polubiła tego szorstkiego człowieka za szczerość i bezinteresowną pomoc.

\- Dziękuję ci za miłe słowa, mój ród wszakże już wymiera. Potomków królów Zachodu jest niewielu i wszyscy prowadzą tułacze życie. Tym bardziej dziękuję ci za pomoc okazaną moim towarzyszom i mnie. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnimy.

Krasnoludzki król miał dosyć. Bard zdążył zaskarbić sobie przyjaźń tej kobiety kilkoma miłymi słówkami, podczas gdy on próbował tygodniami. „Kimże jest Bard, żeby Irrina traktowała go tak po przyjacielsku? Zwykłym, nic nie znaczącym człowiekiem” myślał Thorin. Jednak inny głos w jego głowie mówił „No właśnie. Człowiekiem nie krasnoludem. Jest wysoki, całkiem przystojny i umie zawrócić kobiecie w głowie paroma słówkami. Nie to co ty.” Królowi pod Górą nie podobał się tor własnych myśli. Nie powinien teraz zajmować się Irriną. Nie kiedy jest tak blisko celu. Spojrzał na swojego siostrzeńca, Kili był coraz bledszy. Zaczął coś mamrotać. Fili odwrócił się w stronę Thorina, miał nadzieję, że wuj nie usłyszał co mówił Kili. W tym momencie podeszła Irrina z kociołkiem. Obłożyła ranę królewskim zielem i zaczęła mamrotać coś w języku elfów. W kobiecie nastąpiła zmiana. Bilbo ze swojego miejsca mógł zobaczyć, że stała się bardziej podobna do elfów niż ludzi.

\- Tauriel. Tauriel. – Kili mamrotał imię elfki z Mrocznej Puszczy.

Irrina skończyła zaklęcie i odsunęła athelas, żeby zobaczyć czy rana przestała się jątrzyć. Wyglądało na to, że tak. Została czysta i postrzępiona, ale już nie krwawiła ani trucizna nie rozprzestrzeniała się dalej.

\- Uratowałaś go! – zawołały córki Barda. Irrina uśmiechnęła się do nich. Odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z czoła Kiliego.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś ma ogromne szczęście, że jestem w pobliżu. – powiedziała wesoło dziewczyna. Odczuwała ulgę, że udało jej się uratować Kiliego.

Thorin słyszał bardzo dobrze kogo wzywał jego siostrzeniec. Elfkę! Co za idiota. Jak można oddać swoje serce tej podstępnej kreaturze?! To zdrada wobec krasnoludów. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy jego wzrok przykuł ruch koło drzwi. Bard i Irrina wyszli na zewnątrz. „Po co tam poszli?”. Krasnoludzki król nie przyłączył się do ogólnej radości, kiedy Kili odzyskał przytomność. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego myśli zaprzątała Góra i smok, a także zdrada siostrzeńca i Irriny. Podszedł do drzwi, skąd mógł słyszeć rozmowę dziewczyny z Bardem.

\- Wiem dobrze kim jest przywódca krasnoludów. To Thorin syn Thraina syna Throra, dawnych władców Ereboru.  On chce obudzić bestię, która zniszczy nasz dom. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ty mu pomagasz.

\-   Niektóre sprawy trzeba załatwić prędzej niż później Bard. Musisz pozwolić wejść im do góry.

\- Dlaczego?  Podaj mi choć jeden powód.

\- Trzeba zabić smoka nim zostanie wykorzystany przez Saurona.

\- Co ty opowiadasz?! Czarny Władca to legenda. On już nie powróci. Nigdy!

\- Nieprawda. On już to zrobił. Mithrandir czyli Gandalf Szary, czarodziej, poszedł do Dol Guldur rozprawić się z ciemnymi mocami. Ale to nie wszystko. Czeka nas bitwa. Chce, żebyście o tym wiedzieli i przygotowali obronę.

-Kim ty jesteś?! Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

-Mówiłam ci już. Moja babka była elfką i bliską przyjaciółką lady Galadrieli, pani Lothlorien. Pani Złocistego Boru jest dla mnie jak matka. Zajęła się mną po śmierci mojej rodziny.   
\- Dobrze więc. Co mam robić?

\- Ilu ludzi ci ufa w tym mieście? I jak szybko możecie przygotować ewakuację?

\- Nie mamy gdzie się ewakuować.

\- Valarovie, dopomóżcie. Co mam robić?

\- Jedyna nadzieja w tym, żeby zabić smoka nim on zabije nas.

\- A twoje dzieci?

\- Zajmę się nimi. Zawsze to robiłem. Będą bezpieczne. A teraz druga sprawa. Wojna.

\- Podejrzewam, że niedługo zaroi się tu od orków.

\- Thorin Dębowa Tarcza przyniósł ze sobą nieszczęście na nasz lud.

\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Po to tu jestem. Żeby pomóc złagodzić skutki.

\- Wiesz, że nie uda się wszystkich wyleczyć jak to zrobiłaś z tamtym młodym krasnoludem. To cię wykończy.

\- Trudno.

Bard podszedł bliżej i przytulił ją.

\- Jesteś skarbem większym niż bogactwa tej góry. Chciałbym móc poznać cię bliżej. Może po wszystkim. Jeśli przeżyjemy. Usiądziemy przy kominku i opowiesz mi swoją historię?

\- Dobrze. A teraz trzeba wracać do krasnoludów.

Thorin usłyszał tą część rozmowy, w której Bard oskarżał go o sprowadzenie nieszczęść na Esgaroth. Widział jak ich gospodarz obejmuje Irrinę i znowu ją komplementuje. Niektórzy ludzie wykorzystują tylko pochlebstwa w celu zdobycia sympatii innych. Tak przynajmniej według krasnoludzkiego króla zachowywał się Bard. Nie zastanowił się jednak nad tym, że wszystkie słowa nie były pustymi pochlebstwami, ale szczerą prawdą.

Bard opuścił ich na chwilę, miał spełnić prośbę Irriny. Krasnoludy jednak nie czekały na powrót gospodarza, tylko wyszły, żeby znaleźć broń. Ta, którą przyniósł im Bard była według nich bezwartościowa. Irrina zdecydowała się zaczekać z dziewczętami w domu. Była zmęczona. Wyleczenie takiej rany jak Kiliego było ponad jej siły, poprosiła Tildę o gorącą wodę. Pogrzebała w torbie i znalazła zioła na wzmocnienie. Piła powoli małymi łyczkami gorący napój, zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery są te uparte krasnoludy. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich Bard.

\- Krasnoludy próbowały obrabować zbrojownię. Zostali złapani i odprowadzeni do pana tego miasta. Tam Thorin naobiecywał mieszkańcom góry złota i klejnotów.

\- Co? W co oni się znowu wplątali?

\- A najgorsze jest to, że podburzyli ludzi przeciwko mnie. Teraz nikt nie uwierzy w moje słowa.

\- Zostań z dziećmi. Ja pójdę. Przemówię im do rozsądku.

\- Myślisz, że mają jakiś? Ani krasnoludy ani pan tego miasta nie mają rozsądku.

\- Przygotuj rodzinę do ewakuacji. Resztę zostaw mnie.

Irrina szła wąskimi przejściami nad wodą. Przeklinała Thorina i jego chciwość. Doszła do pałacu pana Esgaroth. Spojrzała na straże.

\- Przekażcie swojemu panu, że przyszłam do krasnoludów. Jestem ich przewodnikiem.

\- Jak taka piękna kobieta może pomagać tym kurduplom? – zapytał jeden ze strażników.

\- Może. Nie waż się do mnie odzywać w ten sposób, bo pożałujesz.

Kili musiał stamtąd wyjść, jeszcze czuł się słabo. Ponadto widział, że jego wuj jest na niego zły. „Czemu wołałem Tauriel?” myślał idąc ciasnym korytarzem.

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Irrinę.

\- Irrina! Już myślałem, że do nas nie dołączysz! Chodź do środka. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

Dziewczyna skorzystała z okazji i minęła zdębiałych strażników. Idąc obok Kiliego, zastanawiała się jak zareagują krasnoludy na jej pojawienie się. W sali było tłoczno, pełno ludzi i krasnoludów. Stoły uginały się od jedzenia i picia, a przecież Irrina widziała ubóstwo w większości domów. Nie wszyscy ludzie są tacy jak Bard. Impreza przeciągła się do późna. Krasnoludy poszły do kwater, które zostały dla nich przygotowane uprzednio. Irrina została bez pokoju. Kili chciał jej oddać swój, bo uznał, że może przenocować u brata. Irrina odmówiła jednak. Wróciła do domu Barda. Thorin cały czas ją ignorował, a kiedy próbowała z nim rozmawiać odwracał się. Posunął się do tego stopnia, że pozwolił jednej z usługujących kobiet usiąść na jego kolanach. Była całkiem ładna i hojnie obdarzona przez naturę. Irrina zirytowała się. „O co mu chodzi do jasnej cholery? Czemu traktuje mnie jak powietrze, podczas gdy staram się mu pomóc”. Leżała koło dziewczynek nie mogąc zasnąć. Odczuwała niepokój. W pewnym momencie nawet chciała spakować się i wrócić do Imladris. Wstała i usiadła koło okna, patrząc jak wstaje świt. Rankiem wyszła spotkać się z krasnoludami. Łódź była zapakowana towarem i bronią, a większość krasnoludów siedziała na pokładzie. Kili chciał wsiąść do łodzi kiedy Thorin zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Jesteś jeszcze słaby. Zostań jeszcze w Esgaroth. Kiedy odzyskamy ojczyznę, wrócimy po ciebie.

\- Co za bzdury wygadujesz Thorinie. – Irrina wyszła zza rogu pobliskiego domu – To jest twój siostrzeniec. Powinieneś wziąć go ze sobą. Jest na tyle zdrowy, że nie będzie stwarzał problemów.

\- Zamilcz kobieto. To nie twoja sprawa.

-Moja. Masz mu pozwolić jechać z tobą, jeżeli cenisz jego życie.

\- Co ty znowu wygadujesz?

\- Pomyśl, co zrobią ludzie z krasnoludem kiedy przyleci tutaj smok.

Thorin był uparty, ale wiedział, że może żałować swojej decyzji. W końcu Kili był jego siostrzeńcem.

\- Dobra. Wskakuj Kili.

Krasnoludy i hobbit siedzieli już w łodzi, aczkolwiek Irrina jeszcze wahała się z wejściem. Kiedy stawiała nogę na burcie zobaczyła Tauriel. Elfka przybiegła zdyszana.

\- Szybko! Nie ma czasu! Musicie odpływać! Już!

\- Tauriel!- zawołał Kili.

Ale było za późno. Ork rzucił się na elfkę i zwalił ją do wody. Irrina skoczyła jej na pomoc.

\- Irrinaaaaaaaaaa!!- To znowu Thorin krzyczał.

Kobieta wyłowiła elfkę i zaczęła wciągać ją na pokład.

\- O nie ! Tego ci nie pozwolę zrobić! – zawołał Thorin- Nie pozwolę tej kreaturze wejść na pokład!

\- Zamilcz i pomóż mi. Ona jest ranna. Chcesz mieć ją na sumieniu?

Thorin w końcu skinął na Dwalina i Doriego. Wciągnęli obie kobiety. Irrina zaczęła szybko opatrywać ranę elfki. Tauriel czuła delikatne mrowienie na przedramieniu. Kiedy otworzyła oczy po ranie nie było śladu.

\- Dziękuję ci mellon nin.

\- To nic takiego Tauriel. – odpowiedziała Irrina. Była słaba po ostatnim uzdrowieniu, ale teraz nie miała już sił, żeby podnieść się z podłogi. Przeczołgała się tylko trochę dalej i zamknęła oczy.

 


	8. Erebor

**Erebor**

\- Mellon! Irrina! Obudź się! Irrina! – słyszała głosy z oddali, ale nie miała siły otworzyć oczu. Poczuła dotknięcie na dłoni i ciepły prąd spłynął w stronę serca. W końcu podniosła powieki. Krasnoludy wypakowały prawie wszystkie towary, łącznie z nią na brzeg. 

\- Irrina. – Bilbo odetchnął z ulgą – Już myślałem, że umarłaś. Dobrze, że Tauriel ci pomogła.

\- Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Tutaj mellon nin.

\- Dziękuję Tauriel.

\- To ja ci dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia.

\- Dość tego. Musimy iść. – odezwał się Thorin.

 Przeklinał dzień, w którym spotkał Irrinę. Przez nią spotykały go same kłopoty. A przynajmniej tak on to odbierał. Był sfrustrowany i zazdrosny jak nigdy, odkąd zobaczył ją i Barda na ganku. Próbował wmówić sobie, że dziewczyna poluje na złoto i klejnoty Ereboru, jednak jej zachowanie zupełnie nie pasowało do tego obrazu. Pomaganie miała w naturze, wiedział, że chciała uratować tyle osób, ile się tylko dało. I to z jakiego powodu? Dlatego, że ona nie miała takiej szansy. Nieraz zastanawiał się ile ich dzieli. Ona jest kobietą z plemienia ludzi, dobrą, odważną i honorową, nie jest chciwa. Potrafi bezinteresownie pomagać i ma kochające serce. Ma wszystkie cechy, których on nie ma. Szedł dalej rozmyślając nad tymi sprawami, aż w końcu znaleźli się pod Górą. Podjęli wspinaczkę w górę coraz wyżej, aż na półkę skalną. Tam czekali do zachodu słońca. Bilbo siedział i co chwilę powtarzał treść zagadki. Tauriel zajmowała się Irriną i Kilim. Obydwoje byli wyczerpani po wspinaczce. Kobieta wyjęła z torby miruvor, napój z Lothlorien.

\- Miruvor. – powiedziała Tauriel – Musisz być rzeczywiście dobrą przyjaciółką elfów, że go posiadasz.

\- Tak, to dar od lady Galadriel. Pomaga mi w trudnych chwilach, kiedy już nie daję rady znaleźć sił.

\- Patrząc na twoje zachowanie, musisz często pakować się w kłopoty. Ratowanie krasnoludów, elfów, niziołków i ludzi masz w naturze.

\- Za to jestem zaciekłym wrogiem goblinów i orków.

\- Jak my wszyscy. I chyba jedynie to nas łączy. – powiedziała Tauriel ze smutkiem.

\- Nieprawda. – odezwał się Kili- Was na przykład łączy to, że  obydwie jesteście piękne. – powiedział uśmiechając się.

Tauriel spojrzała na Irrinę ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie przejmuj się mellon nin. On mówi tak przynajmniej raz dziennie. Przywykniesz do tego.

Fili roześmiał się słysząc słowa dziewczyny.

Ostatnie promienie słońca schowały się za horyzontem, a ukryte drzwi się nie pojawiły. Irrina nigdy nie widziała jeszcze takiej rezygnacji na twarzy Thorina jak teraz. Tyle przejść i to na nic. Spojrzał na Bagginsa i wręczył mu klucz. Odszedł od kompanii. Nikt się nie poruszył. Nikt za nim nie poszedł. Irrina uznała, że musi to zrobić. Nieważne ile ich dzieliło, nie mogła znieść tego widoku. Krasnoludzki król siedział na kamiennym stopniu z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Dziewczyna podeszła po cichutku do niego. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała.

\- Zawsze jest nadzieja. Ona umiera ostatnia. – przejechała dłonią po jego ramieniu – Nie możesz się poddawać.

W końcu na nią spojrzał.

\- Nie mam nic oprócz tego, co jest w tej górze.

\- Nieprawda. Masz kochających siostrzeńców i wierną kompanię krasnoludów. Możesz w to wierzyć lub nie, ja i pan Baggins też należymy do twoich przyjaciół. Przeżyliśmy wiele przygód, niektóre przyjemniejsze inne mniej, ale jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy razem. To się liczy najbardziej. Przyjaźń i miłość, tego nie kupisz za całe złoto Ereboru.

Thorin milczał, jej słowa były prawdziwe. Przypomniał sobie, jak pragnął kogoś, kto będzie go wspierał i dodawał otuchy. Spojrzał na Irrinę. Jej jasnoniebieskie oczy świeciły swoim blaskiem, trochę tajemniczym, ale jaśniejącym niczym księżyc, który właśnie wychodził zza chmur. Miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał wołanie z góry. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie jak pocałuje Irrinę. **Tyle razy chciał to zrobić. Powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach, o walce, która się w nim toczy.** O tym, że znowu przegrywa…. W końcu tylko uścisnął jej dłoń i wrócił do kompanii. Irrina obserwowała go bacznie. Widziała jego walkę. Widziała jak po raz kolejny przegrał. Szła powoli myśląc nad dalszymi krokami. Co mam zrobić? Przekleństwo choroby coraz bardziej odciska na nim piętno. Przy wejściu zastała tylko Tauriel.

\- Nie wchodzisz?

\- Nie mellon nin. To królestwo krasnoludów. Nie należę tutaj. Nie wiem też czy będę mogła wrócić do swojego domu. Sprzeciwiłam się rozkazom.

Irrina podeszła do niej i objęła ją.

\- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy…- zaczęła powoli- mam plan znaleźć nowy dom. Nie mogę wiecznie korzystać z dobroci Elronda. Chciałabym móc mieć blisko siebie osoby, które mogę uważać za swych przyjaciół.

\- Brzmi jak dobry plan. – uśmiechnęła się elfka.

\- Tauriel? Czy ty lubisz Kiliego?- zapytała ni stąd ni zowąd Irrina.

\- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. – westchnęła – Jest inny niż wszystkie krasnoludy. Ma serce. Jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. – Irrina skinęła głową – Ja… wydaje mi się, że mogłabym być z nim szczęśliwa. Jak myślisz? Twoja babka poślubiła śmiertelnika i była szczęśliwa.

-Tak, byli szczęśliwi. Tylko im nic nie stało na przeszkodzie.

\- Mówisz o Thorinie?

\- Tak. On wam nie pozwoli być razem.

\- To co ja mam zrobić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Normalnie obiecałabym się tym zająć, ale ja też mam z nim problem.

\- Czujesz coś do Thorina? Ale jak to? To absurd!

\- Mów ciszej proszę. Nie chcę, żeby się dowiedział.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To nie jest dobry moment. Thorin chwilowo nie jest sobą.

\- On nie jest sobą od zawsze. Z tego, co słyszałam, to całe życie był taki.

\- Czasem otwiera swoją skorupę. I potrafi być czarujący.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? Nie ryzykowałabym na twoim miejscu.

Siedziały przez chwilę w milczeniu i patrzyły jak księżyc robi się coraz większy i większy. Była jasna, ale chłodna noc. Kobiety zaczęły odczuwać zimno. Właśnie wróciły krasnoludy.

\- Udało się! Miałaś rację. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.- powiedział Thorin. Widziała, że był szczęśliwy. Jego marzenie właśnie się spełniło.

\- A gdzie jest Bilbo? – zapytała Irrina.

\- Poszedł po Arcyklejnot.

\- Sam? Jak mogłeś mu na to pozwolić Thorinie?

\- Da sobie radę.

Irrina patrzyła jak Thorin zmienia swoje zachowanie w przeciągu kilku sekund. Poczuła uścisk na swojej dłoni. To Tauriel chwyciła ją za rękę, jakby chciała dodać jej tym otuchy. W tym momencie rozległ się huk we wnętrzu góry.

\- Co to był? – pytały krasnoludy.

\- To moi przyjaciele był smok. – powiedział Balin. – Musimy pomóc panu Bagginsowi.

-  Nie zaryzykuję wyprawy dla jednego włamywacza.- zdecydował Thorin.

\- Bilbo. On ma na imię Bilbo. – przypomniał Balin.

\- I należy do twojej kompanii. –dodała Irrina. – Poszedł szukać tego, co należy do ciebie.

\- Dobrze. Niech wam będzie. Idziemy ratować włamywacza. Wszyscy. – powiedział, spoglądając na elfkę.

Tauriel szła obok Kiliego, który spoglądał z niepokojem na wuja. Irrina podeszła do nich.

\- Nie bój się, przyjacielu, zmieni zdanie, kiedy odzyska kamień i królestwo.

Kili patrzył na dziewczynę z nadzieją.

\- A może pomożesz nam?

\- Nie mój drogi Kili. To jest coś co musicie zrobić sami.- Westchnęła – Ja jak widzisz mam na niego mały wpływ.

Kili i Fili zachichotali.

Thorin szedł z przodu i nie słyszał tej wymiany zdań, ale Balin tak.

\- Moja droga. Jest coś o czym musisz wiedzieć, coś co odnosi się do rodu Durina.

\- Mówisz o szaleństwie, Balinie?

\- Tak. Chciałbym widzieć go tak szczęśliwego jak przed upadkiem Ereboru, ale zło już się stało. Nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby zatrzymać smoczą chorobę.

\- Jesteś jego oddanym przyjacielem i doradcą Balinie. Nie ma naprawdę niczego, co mogłoby mu pomóc?

\- Obawiam się, że nie. I dlatego mam do ciebie prośbę.- spojrzał czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje z przodu – Zrób wszystko, żeby Arcyklejnot nie dostał się w jego ręce.

\- Co? Ale on mnie znienawidzi jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jesteś jednak jedyną osobą, którą oszczędzi za przywłaszczenie sobie kamienia. Jedyna nadzieja w tobie.

Irrina zamknęła oczy. Tyle obowiązków, a nie ma z kim podzielić się obawami. Z oddali dochodził ryk smoka. Biedny Bilbo, na pewno umiera ze strachu, jeśli nie został jeszcze spalony. Weszli do ogromnej sali, która wypełniona była drogocennymi kamieniami i metalami. Smok miotał się, szukając włamywacza, który widocznie był bardzo dobry w te klocki. Thorin miał plan, żeby zabić smoka wewnątrz góry, jednak łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić. Niemal całą noc zajęła im walka ze Smaugiem, jednak nie udało im się osiągnąć celu. Smok dowiedział się od Bilba, że ludzie z Esgaroth pomogli krasnoludom, postanowił złożyć wizytę w mieście na jeziorze. Irrina, Tauriel i Baggins obserwowali jak Smaug leci w stronę miasta i nic nie mogli zrobić. Obok usiadł drozd.

\- Nawet nie wiedzą, że smok ma pod lewym skrzydłem płat gołego ciała. Będą strzelać na ślepo.

\- Bard nie ma tak dobrego wzroku jak elfy.

Stali chwilę w milczeniu. Drozd odleciał w stronę miasta na jeziorze.

\- Irrino – odezwała się Tauriel – czy zauważyłaś, że ten ptak nas słuchał – Może na czas zaniósł naszą wiadomość.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową. „Oby”, pomyślała.

Krasnoludy zostały wewnątrz góry, ślepe i głuche na wszystko co jest dookoła nich. Nawet Kili i Fili dali skusić się drogocennym kruszcom. Tauriel obserwowała to z niepokojem.

\- Żałujesz, że poświęciłaś swój dom dla krasnoluda?

Elfka spojrzała na Irrinę. W jej oczach malował się smutek i rezygnacja. Dziewczynie to wystarczyło. Już miała wracać do góry, kiedy zatrzymał ją Bilbo.

\- Irrino? Mam do ciebie sprawę.

\- Słucham przyjacielu?

Baggins przestępował z nogi na nogę.

 - Tylko nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć.

\- Po prostu, nie musisz się bać.

\- Ja mam Arcyklejnot. Oni go tam nie znajdą. Zabrałem go Smaugowi.

Irrina wpatrywała się w milczeniu w hobbita.

\- I co chcesz żebym zrobiła?

\- Dam ci go. U ciebie będzie bezpieczniejszy… krasnoludy nie będą cię podejrzewać.

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?

\- Słyszałem rozmowę Elronda z Gandalfem. O chorobie Thorina. Uznałem, że Arcyklejnot może pogorszyć tylko sprawę.

\- Bardzo sprytne Bilbo. Masz rację, klejnot Throra tylko przyspieszy szaleństwo, a my mamy ważniejsze problemy niż to. Chodźmy do środka.


	9. Trudne decyzje

**Trudne decyzje**

Kili pierwszy ocknął się z czaru, które rzucały drogocenności. Zaczął rozglądać się po komnacie za kobietami i hobbitem. Tamci leżeli zwinięci na pledach przy ognisku koło wyrwy w murze. Krasnoludy tymczasem przerzucały kosztowności i szukali klejnotu króla. Kili widział jak ich wuj zmienił się po wejściu do komnaty. Wystarczyło, że dotknął złota i zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad sobą. On nie chciał być taki jak Thorin. Poczuł ogromne zmęczenie, postanowił odpocząć obok Tauriel. Rozłożył swój pled i przyglądał się jak cienie tańczą na twarzy elfki. Była piękna i odważna, wiele poświęciła dla niego, a on jak się odpłacił? Bał się sprzeciwić wujowi, pozwolił omamić się czarowi złota. I na co to wszystko? Jeśli dalej tak będzie robił stanie się taki jak Thorin, nie będzie miał nikogo. A jego serce zamieni się w kamień. Jego wzrok powędrował do Irriny. Czy ona też żałuje swojej decyzji? Czy ma jakieś uczucia do ich wuja? Czy może już nic dla niej nie znaczy? Spojrzał na krasnoludy przeczesujące stosy złotych monet. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że dopiero niedawno jeden za drugiego poświęciłby życie, a teraz co ? Wyrywają sobie klejnoty z rąk. Odwrócił się w stronę Tauriel, zbliżył się do niej i chwycił ją za rękę. Tak znalazł ich kilka godzin później Thorin. Krasnoludy zmęczone przeszukiwaniem stosów postanowiły chwilę odpocząć. Krasnoludzki król patrzył na złączone dłonie siostrzeńca i elfki, na ich spokojne i szczęśliwe twarze. Kili poruszył się i objął ramieniem Tauriel, która wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Thorin odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł tego znieść. Choroba drążyła jego serce, ale ta nie zarażona cząstka walczyła odważnie. Potrzeba było tylko więcej paliwa, żeby zapłonęła jak kuźnie na dolnych pokładach, ogniem jasnym i nieskończonym. Irrina poruszyła się niespokojnie i zaczęła szeptać czyjeś imię. „Bard”. Krasnoludzki król zapłonął gniewem tak ogromnym, jak nigdy wcześniej. Znienawidził tego człowiek bardziej, nawet niż elfy z królestwa Thranduila. Podszedł do niej i potrząsnął za ramię. Irrina obudziła się.

\- Czemu mnie budzisz?

\- Mówiłaś przez sen. Pomyślałem, że masz koszmary.

\- W istocie. – przejechała dłonią po zaspanych oczach- Martwię się o ludzi z Esgaroth. Nie zasłużyli na koniec w smoczym ogniu.

-Wydawało mi się, ż przez sen wołasz jednego konkretnego człowieka.- z trudem hamował złość.

\- Barda. Tak wiem. Jeśli on zawiedzie, to i my szybko umrzemy.

\- Nie rozumiem?

\- Właśnie. Byłeś zbyt zajęty skarbem, żeby pominąć jeden istotny szczegół. Smoka. – spojrzała mu w oczy – Ludzie z miasta na jeziorze wam pomogli, a wy skazaliście ich na okropną śmierć. Jeżeli Bard nie zabije tej kreatury, ona tu wróci. A wtedy nie będzie miejsca, gdzie będziemy mogli się ukryć. 

 - Przygotujemy się na powrót Smauga. Zabijemy go.

\- Ciekawe. Bardzo chcę to zobaczyć. – syknęła- Chcę zobaczyć jak w końcu odchodzisz od tego, co najbardziej pożądasz i zajmujesz się tym, co król powinien. Czyli ochroną swoich ludzi.

\- Jak śmiesz w ten sposób do mnie mówić?! Nic nie rozumiesz! Nic nie wiesz kobieto.

\- To mi wytłumacz. – wstała ze swojego posłania i pociągnęła Thorina w stronę innej komnaty, znacznie mniejszej. – Słucham. Może w końcu sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy?

Krasnoludzki król stał chwilę w milczeniu i patrzył na Irrinę. Nie przyglądał jej się od czasu Rivendell. Zawsze była szczupła, ale teraz widać było wystające kości obojczyka pod cienką tuniką. Jej długie włosy niegdyś pełne blasku, gęste i długie, teraz były matowe i cienkie. Twarz również zawsze promieniowała blaskiem, teraz widział na niej cienie i smutek. Poza tym w oczach dostrzegł to, czego nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości. Żal i rezygnację. Irrina się poddała. Już nie wierzy w niego, ani w jego ludzi. Wystarczył jeden dzień, żeby całkowicie straciła chęć do pomagania krasnoludom. Kobieta odwróciła się i  szepnęła.

\- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? Po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy? Nie oczekuję od ciebie wdzięczności, ale należy mi się trochę szacunku.

Thorin podszedł do niej. Chciał ją przytulić, ale się odsunęła.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Wybacz mi moje zachowanie. – jego słowa były ciche i błagalne – Nie jestem sobą. Balin miał rację. Staję się moim dziadkiem. Wiem, że wyrządziłem ci ogromną krzywdę. Moim zachowaniem i żałuję tego. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Irrina milczała. Thorin kontynuował.

\- Nie jest łatwe dla mnie wyrażanie moich uczuć, ale musisz mi wierzyć, że nie jesteś mi obojętna. Chciałbym być tak jak Kili. Wierzyć w to, że miłość potrafi skruszyć szaleństwo, które ogarnia ród Durina. Błagam cię pomóż mi. Pomóż mi wygrać te bitwę.

Złapał ją za ręce.

\- Proszę! Pomóż mi pokonać tę chorobę.

Irrina usiadła na kamieniu, miała zamknięte oczy. Pojedyncza łza spływała jej po policzku. Poczuła jak jego dłoń ściera łzę. Dłoń Thorina była ciepła, a dotyk delikatny. Potem krasnoludzki król ujął jej twarz w obie ręce. Zanim Irrina spostrzegła się, usta Thorina nakryły jej usta. Z początku pocałunek był delikatny, ale kiedy dziewczyna nie odsunęła się, krasnolud stał się bardziej zaborczy. Jego dłoń ześliznęła się niżej, na plecy, a druga powędrowała do wiązania na tunice. Rozsznurował je szybko i trochę nieporadnie. Jego usta powędrowały wzdłuż szyi Irriny, coraz niżej. W komnacie było słychać ich urywane oddechy, ich serca biły szybciej niż zwykle. „Czemu wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem?” zastanawiał się Thorin. Zajęty całowaniem dziewczyny nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do sali.

\- Ekhm.

Krasnoludzki król odsunął się w pośpiechu od Irriny.

\- Czego chcesz? Nie widzisz, że przeszkadzasz?

\- Już dobrze. Thorinie. Daj jej spokój. Teraz nie jest na to czas.

\- Jak chcesz. Spotkamy się później.

Wyszedł zły, że mu przerwano. Irrina obserwowała jak krasnoludzki król opuszcza komnatę.

\- Pomyślałam, że sprawdzę czy ci nic nie jest.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję za troskę mellon nin. Widzę, że jednak nie jest to główny powód.

\- Nie. Mam wieści od Barda.

\- Słucham?

\- Wszyscy są bezpieczni. Zginęło kilku strażników, pan miasta na jeziorze i Alfrid. Pozostali się uratowali.

\- To dobrze. A Smaug?

\- Zabity.

\- Mówiłaś innym?

\- Jeszcze nie. Poszli spać.

\- Niech odpoczywają. Zaprowadź mnie do tego drozda.

Poszły na zewnątrz.

\- Mam dla ciebie zadanie droździe.

\- Słucham?

\- Potrzebuję wysłać wiadomość do Żelaznych Wzgórz do Daina. Musi przyprowadzić tu swoją armię. Ilu zdoła zebrać krasnoludów. Powiedz, że Arcyklejnot się odnalazł i Thorin jest w jego posiadaniu.

\- Dobrze. I co jeszcze?

\- Powiedz Bardowi, żeby przyprowadził ludzi do Dali i znalazł dla nich schronienie. Potem do Mrocznej Puszczy i nakaż Thranduilowi zebrać armię również. Powiedz to samo, co Dainowi. Aha. Armia orków nadciąga z Dol Guldur i Gundabadu. Musimy być przygotowani do wojny.

  Drozd odleciał.

\- Czy to aby bezpieczne powierzać tak ważne wiadomości ptakom?

\- Nie mamy innego wyboru mellon nin. Mogę ci się z czegoś zwierzyć?

-Oczywiście.

\- W zwierciadle Galadrieli zobaczyłam potworną bitwę. Były dwa wyjścia, albo krasnoludy pójdą na współpracę z ludźmi i elfami, albo koniec naszego istnienia nadejdzie szybciej niż przypuszczamy. Widziałam śmierć potomków linii Durina, Thorina, Filiego i Kiliego. Powiedz mi co mam zrobić? Jak mam ich uratować? Bilbo dał mi Arcyklejnot. Z nim też nie wiem co mam zrobić. W ogóle czuję ogromne zmęczenie.

\- Spadło na ciebie tak wiele spraw. Słyszałam, że Kili chciał dołożyć ci sprawę naszego związku?

\- Tak. Chciał, żebym pomówiła z Thorinem i przekonała go.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Myślę, że krasnoludzki król wkrótce przekona się na własnej skórze, że nie należy lekceważyć elfów i ich uporu w uczuciu.

\- Wiesz. Moja babka powiedziała to samo, tak przynajmniej lady Galadriel mi opowiadała.

\- Ty też ją przypominasz. Jesteś taka jak ona.

\- Znałaś ją?

\- Spotkałam ją i twojego dziadka. Nie zapomnę takich istot, gdyby nie to, że Terrin był bardzo ludzki, powiedziałabym, że również jest elfem. Muszę ci się przyznać, że sama pragnęłam wtedy takiej miłości. Czasy się zmieniają. Ludzie powoli przejmują władzę nad Śródziemiem. Może za tysiąc lat już nie uświadczysz elfa lub krasnoluda.

\- Obyśmy wcześniej nie zostali zniewoleni przez Czarnego Władcę.

\- Tak, to możliwe.

Słońce zaszło za horyzont. Krasnoludy zaczęły wstawać. Przez cały wieczór wzmacniali mury i szykowali się na bitwę. Thorin wydawał się zwalczyć szaleństwo, które go ogarnęło. Nocą, kiedy obwarowania były ukończone, kompani zaczęli szukać miejsca do spania. Kili i Tauriel gdzieś zniknęli. Krasnoludzki król chciał widzieć swojego siostrzeńca, żeby nakazać mu objąć pierwszą wartę. Poszedł w stronę komnaty, w której para zniknęła.

\- Nie radzę. – Thorin odwrócił się do Irriny, która podniosła się ze swojego koca – Twój siostrzeniec ma szansę na znalezienie szczęścia. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że zły los odwrócił się od waszego rodu.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby Kili związał się z tą elfką.

\- Nie masz prawa o tym decydować.

\- Jestem królem.

\- I jego wujem. Czy więzy rodzinne nic dla ciebie nie znaczą? Pomyśl jaką krzywdę mu wyrządzisz, nie zgadzając się na ten związek.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nie czeka go nic innego, niż odrzucenie w naszej społeczności. Lepiej to przerwać wcześniej, bo potem może być za późno.

Thorin zdał obie sprawę co właśnie powiedział. Z równym odrzuceniem spotka się jego związek z Irriną, może nawet większym.

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć…

\- Ale powiedziałeś. Pozwól mu być szczęśliwym choć przez chwilę… Ja wezmę pierwszą wartę, wy odpocznijcie.

Thorin skinął głową i wrócił do swojego posłania. Budowa umocnień była niezwykle męcząca. Irrina obserwowała jak krasnoludy powoli zapadają w sen i liczyła ile zostało im jeszcze czasu. Jak skończy się ta historia? Czy jeszcze zobaczy Lothlorien? Albo Imlaris? Sen nie przychodził, więc uznała, że będzie trzymać wartę do rana. Kiedy pierwsi towarzysze zaczęli wstawać, ona uznała, że się położy na chwilę. Obudziły ją krzyki Thorina.

\- Ja jestem jedynym Królem pod Górą i nie ma innego, a wszystkie skarby należą do mnie.

\- Cóż więc chcesz ? Wojny czy pokoju?

\- Wojny.

Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie wstała z posłania, aż jej się w głowie zakręciło.

\- Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał Thorinie? Chcesz zgotować nam śmierć?

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie kobieto. Widzę, że bardziej zależy ci na losie tych ludzi niż moim. Dam ci więc szansę. Zabieraj wszystkie swoje rzeczy i się stąd wynoś, albo przestań kwestionować moje decyzje i wtedy będziesz mogła tu zostać.

Irrina spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. To już nie był ten sam Thorin co wcześniej. Teraz zmienił się całkowicie, nawet kompani patrzyli zszokowani na swojego króla. Irrina spojrzała na Tauriel i Bilba, tamci milczeli niezdolni nic powiedzieć, więc zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- I elfka też. – dodał krasnoludzki król, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła się pakować – Ona też ma się stąd wynieść.

\- Ale wuju…- zaczął Kili.

\- Cisza.


End file.
